Constellations
by RosieLuva
Summary: Focusing on her own forthcoming wedding and extreme happiness Jane suddenly realizes that something is amiss with Lizzy.  Will she discover the truth behind Lizzy's sadness before the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Looking up at the night's sky and counting the stars used to put Elizabeth's mind at ease but tonight was a very different night.

Jane entered the hallway and caught Elizabeth's eyes as she was turning away from the hallway window.

Jane breathed a deep breath as she too realized the significance of spending her last unmarried night in her family home.

Tomorrow Jane would be wed to Charles Bingley and Elizabeth would be forever separated from her beloved sister.

The last few months seemed like a hazy dream to Jane; Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley's unexpected, yet not unwanted, re-entry into the neighbourhood and then the even more sudden proposal from Charles.

As Jane continued to try and wrap her head around her new happiness she saw her sister sink deeper into a masked silence.

Elizabeth refused to tell Jane what was troubling her, and instead refocused Jane's conversations on the upcoming wedding. Jane knew that something had to be wrong, but as the wedding drew closer and closer Elizabeth continued to ease Jane's worries and insist that she was just going to miss her beloved sister.

Jane, however, refused to give up her hunt for answers, and saw this last night together as an opportunity.

As Jane entered her bedroom, followed by Lizzy, she could not help but recall the glance that passed between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy that night at dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sat down at her dressing table, all the awhile watching Lizzy sitting on the bed behind her. All of the pieces to Jane's wedding attire were laid out around the room, and Lizzy was sitting on the bed cradling Jane's wedding day bonnet. Jane finished brushing out her hair and turned to watch Lizzy reposition the satin ribbon on the delicate white bonnet. Jane knew that she would have to be open with her sister and hope that Lizzy would confide in her.

"Lizzy, I could not help to notice that you ate very little at dinner tonight." Jane paused for a moment and continued before Lizzy could offer a reply. "I have also sensed that your usual good humor has been missing of late. I want you to know that I too am feeling very saddened by the prospect of leaving my most cherished sister and friend, but I am comforted by the fact that Netherfield Park is close enough for us to see each other every day if you wished. Mr. Bingley has also expressed his wish that you remain close to me, and he has even reserved one of the finest rooms in the house as your permanent guest chamber; however if there is something else distressing you dear Lizzy please ease your burden and confide in me so I might assist you." Jane stopped her prepared speech and looked up at Lizzy.

"Jane I am the most wretched sister, here you are the night before your wedding fretting over me." Lizzy had moved off of the bed and sat at Jane's feet in front of the dressing table. "You are right my mode has been much changed but I am sure it is just from the excitement of the last few months. I am too much like Papa and change never seems to agree with me." Holding Jane's hand Lizzy continued "I am so happy for you that tomorrow marks the beginning of your future happiness as Mrs. Bingley. I could see just how much your future husband esteems you from his frequent glances across the dining table tonight." Lizzy smiled warmly at her sister as she moved from the floor to stand up.

"Lizzy I am relieved to hear that it is only the recent household commotion that has you bothered; I was beginning to feel that there was something else you might be suppressing." There was a slight hesitation in her voice as Jane continued. "Speaking of tonight's dinner party I too could not help looking around the table and especially at Mr. Darcy, he too seems to be out of spirits, I wonder if he is also feeling uneasy about all the recent changes."

At the sound of Mr. Darcy's name Lizzy had abruptly spun around from her task of turning down Jane's bed to look at her sister.

"Mr. Darcy you say. I had not noticed that he seemed out of spirits, but maybe you are right sweet Jane he too might be feeling the imminent loss of his closest friend." Lizzy hastily returned to her task of readying Jane's bed.

"Lizzy there is something else about tonight that I cannot stop myself from relaying to you." Jane too stood and walked over closer to the bed. "Throughout dinner and even in the parlour tonight I continued to catch Mr. Darcy watching you. Every time he would look away from you I noticed that he would take a deep breath and close his eyes, as if he was in pain. I do not believe that anyone else at the party noticed this extraordinary sequence of events but me." Jane watched Lizzy as both sisters sat down on top of the bed. "What do you make of this Lizzy?" Jane probed.

"Well we all know Mr. Darcy to be aloof when in society. Maybe he was feeling ill tonight. Or maybe I have done something to displease him." Lizzy continued. "Whatever the reason is I am sure that he will be in better spirits for tomorrow's wedding."

"I hope your right dear Lizzy, but I cannot believe that you have done something to displease anyone, let alone Mr. Darcy." Jane smiled sweetly as she finished.

"All this talk about tonight has reminded me that I have almost forgotten to complete my secret task." Lizzy moved off the bed and retrieved her shawl from the settee. "Your future husband has left you a surprise, and he has instructed me to present it to you only after Mama has retired for the evening." Looking back at a now beaming Jane on the bed, from the open door Lizzy finished. "I will be back in an instant."

Shutting the door between Jane and herself Lizzy paused for a moment and leaned herself up against the hallway wall. Taking a deep breath Lizzy spoke aloud in a whispered plea. "Mr. Darcy looking at me? After all that has happened." Hearing her mother's voice trickling out into the silent hallway jolted Lizzy back into reality.

Swiftly making her way quietly down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen, Lizzy found what she was looking for, the basket Mr. Bingley had entrusted her with before dinner had begun. Mr. Bingley had given strict orders not let Mrs. Bennet know of the gift until the morning and Lizzy could not help but empathize with her future brother-in-law's plea for help.

Removing the basket from its temporary hiding place Lizzy carried it to a nearby chair. Looking inside Lizzy could see that there were four boxes tucked neatly inside.

Before Lizzy returned back to Jane she was struck with an odd thought, maybe she should check to see if all was well with the gift. Lizzy could not help herself, especially since Miss Bingley was staring daggers at Jane all night. Obviously Miss Bingley was contemplating her life as the soon to be ex-head of her brother's great household. Lizzy knew that it would be up to her to check for poisonous snakes stowed away in the bridegroom's gift.

As she pulled the boxes out of their enclosure one in particular stood out to her. It was unlike the other gifts that were wrapped in white lace, this package was different. Lizzy's whole body began to tense up and she could feel her heart racing as she held this package in her hands. It was different from the others, wrapped in what she could only guess was a piece of dark forest green velvet; Lizzy gazed down at the gift. Attached to the gift was a small piece of parchment. Lizzy thought she was hallucinating because clear as day written on the parchment was her name not Jane's. Why thought Lizzy would Mr. Bingley give her a gift the night before his wedding.

Curiosity drove Lizzy to open the note inscribed to her. She sat dumfounded as she read the short message over a second time and then a third time.

_**Miss Elizabeth,**_

_**I am reminded of Shakespeare's quote, "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." When I saw this in London I could not help thinking how lovely it would look around your neck, please wear this tomorrow.**_

_**Yours humbly,**_

_**Fitzwilliam Darcy**_

Standing up Lizzy continued to read the short message again and then aloud as she moved from the middle of the kitchen to the back window, and there in the starlight she opened the gift from Mr. Darcy.

In the still of the kitchen the diamond and emerald necklace sparkled and Lizzy was left wondering how she was ever going to get up the stairs let alone get through tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

After sitting on the kitchen floor, for what seemed to her to be hours, Lizzy finally got herself up still holding the exquisite necklace in her hands. Her mind was so clouded not only by the events of tonight but of the past several months. Standing in the darkness of the kitchen Lizzy knew three things to be true in this world. One, she was not going to tell Jane anything about what just transpired in the kitchen. Two, she was not going to be able to wear this necklace tomorrow but instead hide it away. Finally three she was going to do the one thing she had been putting off for several months; talk to Mr. Darcy.

The first two tasks would be easy compared to the third, but she knew that she would have to be strong and confront her fears head on.

Lizzy took the necklace and message from Mr. Darcy and enclosed them back in the velvet wrapping, she then hurried down the hallway to her father's study and behind a stack of books on the bottom of her father's many bookcases she hid the glorious gift away.

Straightening her dressing gown and pulling her shawl tightly around her shoulders Lizzy left her father's study to find Jane and present her with Mr. Bingley's gifts.

The whole of Netherfield Park was silent and slumbering in anticipation for tomorrow's wedding celebration; everyone that is except the master Mr. Bingley and his closest companion Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had been up for hours in the library drinking brandy and talking of the future. Bingley was so blissfully happy, which Darcy presumed only made him want to drink more. Smiling and laughing Bingley began to repeat himself for what seemed to be the eleventh time that night.

"Darcy, my friend, Jane is so good, so beautiful, so lovely. I am so lucky." Bingley hiccupped and continued on with his recurring speech. "I cannot believe I almost lost her, how foolish I would have been, thank God you told me to correct my mistake."

"Yes, you are very lucky Charles. She will make a wonderful bride." Darcy said, all the while emptying his glass.

"That reminds me! It is about time you settle down." Charles spoke while lowering himself on the nearby sofa. "As I recall in London you mentioned something about finally finding your match."

Darcy watched Bingley as he continued. "Don't you remember Darcy we were in that jewellery store in London, the one where I bought Jane's wedding gifts? You said "she" would love that necklace, the one that was in the case. Darcy don't you remember I began questioning you about who the "she" was and you tried to tell me you were talking about Georgiana." Yawning Charles continued. "You were about to tell me the truth I believe when Caroline burst in demanding we leave immediately because the weather was about to turn."

Rolling over on his side Charles turned to look at Darcy who was seated in a large arm chair opposite refilling his glass a brandy for the final time.

"Well Charles I must admit that you are right. I do believe it is time I settled down and married, and you are correct again I have found the woman I aim to marry." Darcy twirled the now half empty glass in his hand, taking a deep breath he continued. "So much has happened Charles and I fear …"

Darcy had now realized he had been talking to an incapacitated Charles. Snoring loudly from the sofa Charles was in no attitude to hear of Darcy's woes.

Standing, Darcy finished the remainder of his nightcap and walked over to the closest window. His thoughts were heavy with memories of tonight's dinner and the gift he had left behind at Longbourn.

How glad Darcy was that he made it through dinner. He was usually a symbol of self-control but tonight he could not help himself and every chance he had Darcy found himself staring directly at Miss Elizabeth.

As dinner began they had actually caught eyes and for a moment Darcy could swear he say the hint of a smile forming on her lips. Those lips Darcy thought.

Darcy knew that Charles was going to entrust Elizabeth with the task of handing over the wedding gifts, and he saw tonight as his chance. Slipping his own treasure into the basket proved to be a challenge especially since Miss Jane Bennet watched him throughout the entire evening. Slipping away before dessert Darcy found the basket stashed away in the kitchen, and there he tucked his gift for Elizabeth away. Returning to the party Darcy again began his game of stealing glances at Miss Elizabeth, praying that no one witnessed his descent into madness.

Thinking back to that day in the jewellery store in London, Darcy could not help and speak his truth aloud. When he saw the diamond and emerald necklace he knew in an instant it belonged around Elizabeth's neck. Her neck, how he longed to feel her skin, to place the necklace around her neck, to call her his own, to …

A rather loud snore came from the direction of the sofa Charles was laying on and Darcy knew that he would have to be content with his dreams tonight. Staring out of the library window Darcy wondered what Elizabeth's reaction would be to his gift. Whatever her reaction was, good or bad; Darcy did not care at this moment. He longed to see her regardless if she wore the necklace or not. Darcy also recognized that tonight Elizabeth must be thinking of him, she had to be thinking of him, especially after receiving his secret gift. With that pleasant thought Darcy stared up to the heavens and began to look at the glorious stars beaming down back at him.

Tomorrow he thought, he could not wait for tomorrow!

Laying in bed beside Jane, Elizabeth continued to battle for sleep. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of two things; the hidden necklace that seemed to be mocking her from downstairs and Mr. Darcy who seemed to be calling for her miles away.

Sleep. Elizabeth prayed for sleep, but as Elizabeth knew too well sleep brought with it dreams.

Elizabeth corrected herself. "**I pray for a dreamless sleep**." Elizabeth said aloud before closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole of Longbourn was in an uproar the morning of Miss Jane Bennet's wedding, but in her usual fashion Jane did not show the world a hint of her anxiety or unease.

Mrs. Bennet on the other hand could not stop gushing over Jane's newly disclosed wedding gifts, and Elizabeth could have sworn that last night a prankster must have replaced Jane's real gifts with the crown jewels.

"Lizzy can you believe what generosity. What kindness." Mrs. Bennet cooed all the while focusing her attention not on the bride but on the pearl earrings and bracelet that sat on the bureau. "Jane has found the best husband; he is so lavish, so giving, she will be sure never to want for anything."

"Yes Mama, Mr. Bingley's gifts are very beautiful, but I think Jane is the real treasure." Elizabeth said while securing the new pearl necklace around the bride's neck.

Jane looked up at her sister and smiled. "Thank you Lizzy."

"Hurry Jane we must not be late, God help us all if Mr. Bingley catches a cold and dies before you can wed him!" Still ranting about her future son-in-law's good nature Mrs. Bennet hurried from the room to ready the father of the bride.

"Lizzy. I cannot believe today is finally here. I feel like I do not deserve this much happiness."

"Don't be silly Jane you deserve all the happiness in the world." Lizzy continued while putting the finishing touches on Jane's hair. "You will be the most beautiful bride the county has seen and I am sure that Mr. Bingley will see nothing other than your loveliness today." Lizzy stood back from Jane to admire the bride and turning towards the bureau went in search of Mr. Bingley's final two gifts to hand over to her sister.

"Lizzy you look beautiful yourself. You were right to select that _emerald _muslin for your new dress, the color suits you well." Securing her new earrings and bracelet preoccupied Jane from seeing the look of shock creeping upon Lizzy's face.

"Emerald! Emerald muslin!" Lizzy thought to herself

For the past hour Lizzy had been too busy preparing Jane to remember the necklace that sat hidden in her father's study. Taking an opportunity to recompose herself; Lizzy went to the nearby window to breathe the fresh air.

"Lizzy you never told me what took you so long to return upstairs last night. I long had given up on your reappearance." Jane said will fastening her bonnet.

Laughing uneasily Lizzy replied, "Silly me I forgot where Mr. Bingley had hidden the surprise, but after a while of searching I located it in the kitchen."

"That's odd Lizzy last night at dinner I could have sworn Mr. Darcy ducked into the kitchen, but I thought this a preposterous illusion." Jane shook her head.

Speaking to herself inside her own subconscious Lizzy began a turbulent battle. "What should I do, should I tell Jane, what will she think of me, should I get the necklace and return it to Mr. Darcy?" Shaking her head. "Yes that's it I should get the necklace, bring it to the wedding, and then return it to him." Looking out of the window Lizzy began to see reality. "He will never accept it back! Horrible man he probably will desire to know why I did not wear it. He must know that I cannot accept this gift after everything that has happened!" Rubbing her temple Lizzy continued her private battle, "After everything that has transpired with his Aunt and the letters and now that necklace…"

"Lizzy are you alright?" Jane said a look of concern forming on her face.

"Yes, Jane I am perfectly well, just making sure we have everything ready for the church." Clutching the wedding bouquets Lizzy met Jane at the entryway to their bedroom. Kissing her sister on the hand Jane led the way down the hallway to the waiting Bennets.

On the day of her sister's wedding Lizzy could not rid herself of a feeling of total gloom. How on earth would she ever be able to make it through this day when she knew Mr. Darcy would be so close at hand?

Heading out from Longbourn Lizzy could not help hearing her mother's continued compliments of Mr. Bingley, "Maybe one day my Lizzy a young gentleman will take a fancy in you and buy you a beautiful strand of pearls like Jane's."

If Mrs. Bennet only knew what was sitting in her husband's study silently taunting Lizzy as she made her way to the church.


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding caravan from Netherfield snaked its way through the back country roads to the local church. In the lead carriage sat the bridegroom and his closest supporter Fitzwilliam Darcy. There in the open carriage the two friends finally had an occasion to talk, without the ever present sister of the groom hovering nearby.

"I do hope that after I am married Caroline can relax. These past few months I have never seen her so frazzled." Bingley said while surveying the country side.

"She is probably just apprehensive of her new role, and of course of her new sister." Darcy responded, a slight smile forming on his noble face.

"You are perhaps right Darcy, but of course she is not just gaining Jane but all the Bennet sisters." Charles explained, with a lively and quite larger smile now plastered on his face. "I do affirm that Miss Elizabeth will make a fine sister-in-law, I do hope she finds a companion who will not take her far away from Jane. My future wife has already expressed a desire to stay near her dear sister."

"Really? Well that is something to consider." Darcy said aloud hoping that Bingley missed his deeper meaning.

"Look Darcy we are almost at the church! In less than an hour I will be an old married man." Bingley exclaimed his smile getting larger by the minute.

Standing by Jane in the vestibule of the church proved to be Lizzy's ultimate trial. She knew that at any moment Mr. Bingley would make his entry.

Mr. Bingley was not the problem it was who would be following behind him. Watching the church door became Lizzy's undoing and she swore she would have fell faint if not for her Aunt Gardiner who had come to claim her before the ceremony began.

Kissing her sister good luck Lizzy made her way up the aisle with her Aunt by her side. Sitting in the front pew between her Aunt and Uncle, Lizzy's insecurities were coming to their boiling point. Running her hand nervously over her neck Lizzy turned to see the entrance of the newly arrived attendees.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst sashayed down the aisle followed by Caroline Bingley. All three Lizzy asserted looked as if they had caught wind of something pungent in the air. Settling themselves in the opposite pew they turned to watch the bridegroom and his supporter walk to front of the church.

Refusing to turn around Lizzy continued staring straight forward, trying her best to keep her wretched hand from touching her neck once again.

Without looking over she could sense where the groom was now standing since she was confident she could feel his companion's eyes watching her.

Lizzy thought to herself. "He is probably wondering where his magnificent necklace is. Wouldn't he be stunned to know that it is stashed behind a pile of old farming books?"

A small grin formed on her face as she turned to see her sister and father walking up the aisle. Jane looked so lovely and Lizzy wondered how she was ever going to get through the happiest day of her sister's life. How she longed to be home, in her room, safe from Mr. Darcy.

Standing near Charles, Darcy had decided he had finally had enough.

"She isn't wearing my gift! Alright fine. Fine Darcy. That's fine, but why is she averting her eyes from me? What have I done to deserve such treatment?" Darcy began his own internal battle. "I can forgive her for not wearing it, but for heaven's sake she is acting as if I have wronged her!" A frown began to form on Darcy's face. "Of course, saving her sister from a life of ruin, putting George Wickham back in his rightful place, and securing her beloved sister's happiness; these are all punishable acts! She will talk to me and disclose the mystery. I will demand it!"

Gazing one more time at Lizzy, Darcy forced himself to look away from what his heart desired most.

The church bells rang, Mrs. Bennet sobbed, and the newlywed couple beamed with love as they exited the church.

Finally Mrs. Bennet's dreams had come true, her daughter had married well, very well indeed, and all their futures were secure with Mr. Bingley's fortune.

In an instant the newly united Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were ushered into their awaiting carriage and on their way to the wedding breakfast. In all the commotion and revelry Lizzy had suddenly realized that she was now standing next to the one person she had tried to avoid for the past two months, Mr. Darcy.

While Lizzy finally dared to look up at him she found that his gaze had not been on the newlyweds at all but had in fact been locked on her for some time now.

"Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy said looking down at the sister of the bride.

Curtsying Lizzy attempted her rehearsed greeting. "Good Morning Mr. Darcy. It is a very pleasant day for a wedding is it not? I know Jane was very excited that the weather held out."

"Yes I agree Miss Bennet the weather could not have been better for today. It truly is a beautiful day for a wedding, for a couple in love, for new beginnings."

Already growing anxious by their short interaction Lizzy began to part ways with Mr. Darcy, knowing that what she needed to say to him would be better said at a different time and away from the growing attention of Miss Bingley.

"Well Mr. Darcy, I should be off to find my…"

Interrupting her Mr. Darcy continued. "Miss Bennet I hope that you might save me a dance this afternoon."

"Well I will have to see, I might not be up for dancing today." Lizzy nervously smiled and began to turn away to find her Aunt and Uncle.

Feeling a hand on her arm she turned to find Mr. Darcy closer than ever. Still grasping her arm Mr. Darcy continued, refusing to allow Lizzy the final word.

"Miss Bennet I see that you have refused my gift and now you refuse my presence. You owe me an explanation and I will look forward to hearing one today. My father always said that a heart does not forget. I never clearly understood what he meant till right now. Good day." And with a swift motion Mr. Darcy had turned and walked away leaving Lizzy silently shaken and Caroline Bingley open-mouthed.

Wretched hand Lizzy thought as again she found herself feeling for the invisible necklace.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzy stood watching Mr. Darcy's figure disappear into the crowd and turning away she prayed that her unstable composure would hold firm till she too could make a retreat. Turning to watch the newlywed's carriage ascend over the hill she was forced back into reality by her mother's voice.

"Lizzy we must away! Lizzy what is wrong with you, you look faint. Come, come I cannot having you ruining your sister's day by fainting on the church lawn." Mrs. Bennet continued to pester Elizabeth as they made their way to the waiting Mr. Bennet.

"Mama I am well." Lizzy protested to no avail. "Papa please believe me I am well enough to walk back to the house now."

Mrs. Bennet interrupted. "I will hear no more on the subject! Mr. Darcy has already secured you a ride in his carriage."

Lizzy now agreed that her mother was correct. She was about to faint!

"Mr. Darcy you say?" Lizzy began to nervously look around as if waiting for another attack.

"Yes, yes Mr. Darcy, Lizzy. He just made his wishes known to your father after suspecting you had grown weak from the excitement of the day. He truly is the best sort of gentleman. How lucky we are to have made such a connection." Mrs. Bennet beamed ignoring the now look of horror fixed on her daughter's face.

"Mama please. Let me travel with Kitty and Mary, or you and Papa."

"Lizzy that can simply not be done. Your sisters have already left for the party and there is not enough room in our carriage. I have heard enough on the matter, we will all be late if we do not leave this instant!" Mrs. Bennet turned and walked away with her husband following behind, a look of empathy on his face.

The wedding guests were thinning out now with the remainder of the crowd headed towards the wedding breakfast. Lizzy stood glaring at the last carriage waiting outside the church.

Walking towards her unwanted form of transportation Lizzy began to think back on the last two months; especially Lady Catherine de Bourgh's visit to Longbourn.

Lizzy thought back to her mode that fateful day two months ago and the rapid change her heart had made towards Mr. Darcy. She reviewed in her head all of Mr. Darcy's acts of kindness; saving Lydia, restoring Jane's hope, and protecting the reputations of the remaining Bennet sisters.

Lizzy walking towards the carriage recalled how she believed herself to be in love with Mr. Darcy that day, but how after his Aunt's visit she could never again trust herself around him.

After his Aunt had left Longbourn, the night of Jane's engagement, Lizzy attempted to convince herself that the conversation was a lie and that the message was delivered out of spite, but she could not overlook the letter she received two days later. The letter, in Lizzy's eyes, confirmed his Aunt's ugly message, and she could not ignore it since the writer was one to be trusted.

Cast into sorrow, Lizzy nursed a broken heart in silence for those two months. She refused to read any letter Darcy had sent, travel with Jane to Netherfield, or sit in the drawing room if Mr. Bingley would call with his companion.

Darcy had given up hope he would ever win Elizabeth's heart, until that fateful day in London. He knew that the necklace would at least serve as a conversation starter. She could not deny him after such a gift had been given.

Little did Darcy know that Lizzy was firm in her position. She had sworn to herself while rereading that wretched letter that she would never again let Mr. Darcy back into her heart. Doing so would be her undoing.

Now sitting in the carriage Lizzy waited anxiously for her traveling companion.

Lizzy waited, wondering how she was going handle the upcoming conversation.

_Two months ago she would have never believed that Mr. Darcy sought to make her not his wife but his mistress; but then again thought Lizzy so much has changed she couldn't believe anything of this world anymore._


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzy sat contemplating her fate all the while aware of the male figure quickly nearing the carriage door. Lizzy closed her eyes wishing she could be anywhere else in the world.

Suddenly Mr. Darcy appeared, sitting across from her in his carriage, he silently positioned himself for the short ride.

Lizzy looked at him but refused to be the first to speak, and as she observed Mr. Darcy also was not in any haste to form a cease-fire.

Just as her mother declared him to be, Mr. Darcy the constant gentlemen, breached the silence first.

"Miss Bennet I do hope you are feeling well, I fear that you were acting so out of character back at the church that I daresay I did not recognize you." Darcy continued. "I assured your father that this respite from walking would set your spirits right again." Darcy stopped and looked away praying that her response would not be another dagger to the heart.

"I must disagree Mr. Darcy, I find myself to be in excellent spirits." Lizzy continued. "I am so happy for my sister that she has found a husband so good, so honourable and so much in love with her."

Darcy felt his heart ache. How he wished that today could have been his happiness, his wedding, his bride sitting across from him.

"Miss Bennet I must convey to you my sister's deepest wish for you two to meet again, she hopes that you will accompany the new Mr. and Mrs. Bingley to Pemberley for Christmas."

"Please sir, thank your sister for her most gracious invitation but I do not believe that I will be able to fulfil her wish.""

"Miss Bennet, I must ask why, with so little an explanation, you refuse such an invitation." Darcy continued. "I should elaborate that it is not just my sister's wish by mine as well that you should return to Pemberley." Darcy began to inch up on his seat bridging the gap between Lizzy and himself.

"Sir I do believe you know my reasons for keeping my distance."

"No! I do not know your reasons Miss Bennet, please enlighten me." Darcy demanded.

"Mr. Darcy you know exactly why I cannot visit you and your sister at Pemberley." Lizzy fuming with frustration continued. "I refuse to sit by and watch you pretend like you know nothing of your own plans and wishes, and I must communicate to you Mr. Darcy that I will never submit to your desires! I am a gentleman's daughter and no matter what good deeds you have done for my family I will not lower myself to you!"

"My wishes, my desires? I have not kept them hidden from you Miss Bennet. You know what my wishes are. I have been an open book to you for the last several months. It is you who has closed yourself off to me. Everything I have done I have done for you. All the actions surrounding your sisters I have carried out to soothe your heart and mind." Darcy continued to bridge the gap between himself and Lizzy, and now he was just inches from her face. "Miss Bennet I have longed to make you mine, to make you my wife!"

Lizzy sat glaring at Mr. Darcy, she could feel the heat generating off his face, and she swore she could hear both their hearts pounding.

"Mr. Darcy I question your scruples in this matter! I do not believe that your plans are as they seem. I have it on good authority that you do not mean to make me your wife but make me your mistress instead." There thought Lizzy she finally said it aloud, the pain that had been hidden inside her was now free and she could look at the blaggard sitting in front of her.

With Lizzy's last words Mr. Darcy began to sink back into his seat, thus creating a distance between Lizzy that both could feel. Lizzy looked at Mr. Darcy hoping to see a rogue who's scheme had been unearthed but instead she saw a man you looked deeply pained.

"So, this is what you think of me." The light that had been in Darcy's eyes all day had seemed to be extinguished in an instant. "You believe that I have done all I have in an effort to secure you as my mistress, and who pray tell will be my wife in this scenario that you have no doubt created under false pretences!"

Lizzy felt uneasy now, looking at Mr. Darcy her usually strong demeanour was shaken. She did not think that she could speak her truth to him, and she was now growing fearful that her previous perception was wrong.

"Miss Bennet, you will tell me who perjured me in such a way. I deserve to know who has ruined my image in your mind!" Darcy pounded his first down on the seat next to him.

Knowing that she must divulge her sources Lizzy began her story.

"Mr. Darcy you must know first that it pains me to tell this story, but since you demand it I will." Lizzy continued. "Some time after my sister Lydia and Mr. Wickham were married I learned that you were responsible. Then later when Jane and Mr. Bingley were engaged I learned again that you had intervened. I knew instantly that you were not just intervening for their happiness but for mine as well." Blushing Lizzy continued. "I found myself falling quit in love with you Mr. Darcy, and I hoped that it would only be a matter of days before you came to Longbourn to make me yours."

Stopping to breath Lizzy looked up at Mr. Darcy.

"Regrettably, it was not you but your aunt, Lady Catherine who visited Longbourn. There in the parlour she told me after a long battle with you she had secured her daughter Anne's happiness as your intended. She included in her speech that you refused to give me up, but after acknowledging your family responsibility agreed to keep me as your mistress. A small token she said for upholding the family honour."

Holding her composeure Lizzy continued. "I did not want to believe it Mr. Darcy. My heart ached for you to come and correct the allegations, but you did not come, and before you had a chance a letter arrived for me. This letter was from my most cherished and trusted friend, Mrs. Collins. In her letter Mrs. Collins urged me to be weary of you. She said that at a dinner at Rosings Park you had arrived unannounced and demanded an audience with the great lady. In the other room Mrs. Collins overheard you telling your aunt how you aimed to make me your mistress. My dear friend had the ghastly task of relaying the information to me. I had no other choice but to believe her and in doing so believe your aunt and loose forever my dreams of happiness."

With tears forming in her eyes Lizzy concluded her sad tale to Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Bennet I must tell you that what my aunt told you was a falsehood. I never agreed to take Anne as my wife and I never let go of my hope of happiness with you. I am shaken that you could not see my true character and refuse to believe the lies that were thrown at your door. I am pained beyond words, and I feel that the trust we could have had is forever broken."

Nearing Longbourn the carriage began to slow its pace.

"On the count of Mrs. Collins, what she confided to you was the truth." Darcy declared looking at Lizzy.

Pulling up to the front of the wedding celebration the carriage came to a final stop.

"I will leave you with this thought Miss Bennet. What I told my aunt was true I aimed to make you my mistress, not just of my bed, but of the whole of Pemberley." Darcy rose from his seat all the while never breaking his eye contact with Lizzy. "

With that Mr. Darcy descended the carriage and closed the door behind him, leaving Lizzy behind to think over his last words.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzy sat motionless in the carriage, her face burning with guilt and tears dropping from her eyes.

Two months ago she swore her heart was broken but sitting in front of Longbourn now she felt that it was shattered for good.

She had been so foolish to believe Lady Catherine and Charlotte. She knew she should have trusted her love but her insecurities forced her to consider the lies.

How would Mr. Darcy ever forgive her and how could she ever get out of the carriage and face him now. Lizzy sat stunned, whipping her tears away with the corner of her wrap.

Then a solution came to her.

Jane! Lizzy knew that Jane would know what to do, but first she would have to tell Jane what had transpired over the last two months. Summoning her nerve Lizzy began to ready herself for the flight from the carriage. All the while Mr. Darcy words continued to haunt her.

"My good opinion once lost is lost for ever"

Mr. Darcy had said those words months ago at Netherfield, but would his stern resolve hold firm against Lizzy.

Darcy had left the carriage so quickly he was not positive if the last few thoughts had or had not escaped his lips.

After taking a few steps he realized quickly that indeed he had said that fateful last line, "**I aimed to make you my mistress, not just of my bed, but of the whole of Pemberley**."

Darcy could not believe he allowed himself to say it, and in turn allowed Miss Bennet to see into the depths of his heart and soul.

How he ached to have her, true as his wife, but also as his lover.

As Darcy continued on his way to the house he could feel his heart pounding. He was so angry with her for believing the lies from his Aunt but he could not help himself to feel attracted to her as he left the carriage. The look of regret on her face, coupled with her confession of love made it very difficult for Darcy to continue on his path.

He desperately wanted to return to the carriage and forgive her, but he knew it would have to be up to her to come seek him out. Darcy just hoped that it would not take her long to see the error she had made and build the trust back in his heart.

Ushered into the wedding celebration Mr. Darcy quickly joined the groom.

"Darcy where have you been?" Mr. Bingley quizzed his friend smiling. "No matter you're here now, come and greet the new Mrs. Bingley."

Darcy and Bingley passed by Miss Bingley on their way to Jane.

Darcy could not help looking back at Caroline who seemed to preoccupied with watching the front entrance to Longbourn.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, by the time Darcy and Bingley came to stand next to the new Mrs. Bingley, Caroline had already departed the parlour and was on her way down the front pathway to the waiting carriages.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting out of the carriage Lizzy dried her eyes once more, and once on solid ground straightened out her dress and repositioned her wrap.

Before she had an opportunity to review her strategy once more, Caroline Bingley had descended upon her.

"Miss Elizabeth, there you are!" Caroline's words seeped off her tongue, a twisted sneer forming on her polished face. "Everyone has been looking for you dear, and your mother said that Mr. Darcy escorted you from the church, but Mr. Darcy is inside and you are still out here! How can this be? Is something amiss?"

After all the events of the last two days Lizzy was beginning to feel that she was living a purgatory on earth, and now this! How she wished she had stayed in the carriage.

Controlling herself, and picking the precise words as to not offend her new in-law Lizzy responded.

"How attentive you are Miss Bingley, and how generous you are to forge the wedding celebration to search me out." Lizzy smiled, wondering why her usually uninteresting existence was now occupied with some many trials.

"It was no trouble at all Miss Elizabeth. When I saw Mr. Darcy arrive to the house alone I feared that something had gone awry during your travels." Caroline almost cooed as her last words escaped her mouth.

"Something awry? Why would you think something could have gone awry between myself and Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy countered while walking towards the path back to the house, hoping to escape her newfound inquisitor.

"Miss Elizabeth, please do not consider me too forward if I offer you counsel." Caroline spoke while trailing Lizzy to the house.

Lizzy stopped walking to face Caroline. "No, how can I deny such gracious counsel from my new brother's sister."

With that Carolin's smirk seemed to weaken, knowing too well that today marked the joining of her family with the detestable Bennets.

"Yes, you are too right Miss Elizabeth, today we are as good as sisters, and because of that new bond I offer you this advice." Facing Lizzy, Caroline continued. "Do not attach yourself to Mr. Darcy. He is a man of noble blood, a man who should not be trifled with, and more significantly a man who will not take no for an answer. I saw you today at the church with him. Be warned Miss Elizabeth he is not the right sort of man for you."

"I thank you for your advice Miss Bingley, but I believe myself to be skilled in the matter of judging a person's character, and I think I can decide who is right for me."

"Really, just as you were correct in assuming Mr. Wickham was an honourable gentleman?"

Caroline's words cut deep and Lizzy felt the attack.

"I wonder Miss Bingley why, with so little an endeavour at civility, you aim to insult me? Do you wish to make Mr. Darcy your own and his fortune along with him?" Lizzy was finished being civil.

"Miss Elizabeth I believe you have me mistaken. I am only offering a friendly piece of advice." Caroline continued speaking even though Lizzy had continued her walk to the front of the house. "Today marks the joining of our two families, but do not be naive enough to believe the Darcy name will be so easy to infiltrate as the Bingley. His family will put up a great fight Miss Elizabeth. I am just concerned if you are aware how difficult it will be to win his heart, and how chilly Pemberley will be without any visitors."

With that Lizzy and Caroline came to a halt.

"I thank you for your lovely advice Miss Bingley, you are always so pleasant and ever so enlightening." Lizzy said sarcastically, curtseying to her foe.

Lizzy neared the entrance to Longbourn with Caroline closely following.

Lizzy could still fell Caroline's daggers stinging her heartstrings as she entered the wedding celebration.


	10. Chapter 10

Nearing the front entrance to Longbourn Lizzy could not help feeling surrounded by her agony. With Caroline swiftly approaching from the rear and Mr. Darcy smouldering inside Lizzy wished she could escape her destiny.

She knew of course that once she made it to the door she would have to go in and once inside she would have to confront the situation that she had helped to fashion.

How imprudent she had been to believe the lies weaved about Mr. Darcy. How she wished she could go back to the night of Lady Catherine's visit.

Today might have been so different, Lizzy thought. Today she could have been a bride as well, she could have stood next to Jane, and she would have been the new Mrs. Darcy walking towards Longbourn.

With her hand on the door Lizzy endured and pushed through the threshold, thus entering into the celebration of her most treasured sister.

She had hoped to go in undetected by the guests, and in doing so escape the attention of a certain individual, but Lizzy knew that her wish would not be granted.

Once inside Lizzy immediately set out to purge herself of the horrid Miss Bingley. Walking by Kitty and Maria Lucas, Lizzy dared not to ruin their amusement by interrupting their conversation with the Colonel and Mrs. Forster.

Seeing her chance at last she made her way to her mother, who was talking with, or more so at Lady Lucas.

As she drew closer to her mother Miss Bingley relented in her chase, and for the first time since leaving for the church service that morning a hint of relief began to form on Lizzy's face.

"I am so delighted. I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing!" Mrs. Bennet cooed to her neighbour. "Now she will be the mistress of such a grand house and I do hope she helps her sisters in their pursuits. I cannot tell you what a burden it has been on my mind trying to match the remaining girls."

Lizzy now stood next to her mother all the while surveying the room for any signs of Mr. Darcy. For the moment the coast was clear and Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mama, where is Jane?"

"Lizzy there you are! Where have you been child?" Mrs. Bennet continued without waiting for a reply. "Never mind girl, go upstairs and help your sister prepare to take her leave, Hill is with her but she is needed in the kitchens!"

Mrs. Bennet turned away from her daughter and began to report to Lady Lucas the intricacies of Netherfield Hall and the number of new servants Jane would have at her disposal.

Lizzy turned and once again surveyed the occupants of the room.

Mr. Darcy and the groom were nowhere to be seen. On the other hand Miss Bingley and her sister Mrs. Hurst were watching Lizzy suspiciously as she crossed the room.

Lizzy could feel the two honourable ladies' sets of eyes burrowing into the back of her head as she made her way to the foyer.

Once in the hallway Lizzy began to make her way to the staircase. Taking the first two steps Lizzy stopped abruptly and turned towards the faint voices coming from the front entryway. She knew instantly that it was him. It was Mr. Darcy, talking to, presumably the groom, Mr. Bingley.

Hesitantly Lizzy retreated down the steps she had already climbed and inched her way to the closed front door.

Lizzy thanked the heavens above that no one was there to witness her trek to the door. Standing in silent curiosity Lizzy placed her ear up against the closed door.

Yes, it was the great gentlemen talking, and by the clues Lizzy received from behind the door it seemed as if Mr. Bingley was quite frustrated.

Pushing her ear closer to the door, Lizzy could make out why Mr. Bingley was so disturbed.

Their private conversation focused on the fact that Mr. Darcy was leaving. From the faint sentences Lizzy could make out Mr. Bingley was desperately attempting to keep his friend from departing.

"Come Darcy, your business in town can wait a day or two." Mr. Bingley implored. "If not a day stay until the wedding celebration is over."

"Charles I must beg your leave. My business cannot wait; I must away to London immediately." Darcy continued, cutting off Mr. Bingley's reply. "Offer my sincere apologizes to Mrs. Bingley, and remind her that I will see you both at Pemberley for Christmas."

"Darcy I still do not understand your urgency, just this morning you suggested you were in no hurry to return to town."

Mr. Darcy's voice became fainter through the door as if he was walking away from his friend and towards the pathway. "Bingley I must away, I will see you soon enough."

Lizzy stood, ear against the door, and could hear with melancholy Mr. Bingley end the conversation.

"Two months is a long span of time Darcy, but I will convey to Jane that you aim to rectify your absence with a ball at Pemberley."

"Yes, a Christmas ball. I will see you then." Darcy could be heard saying as he made his way further and further away from the closed door, from Longbourn, and from Lizzy.


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzy was not an impetuous soul.

Thinking of her sisters she was sure that she was not as prudent as Jane and not as rash as Lydia. Her whole life she considered herself a very sensible and stable creature. Today, however, standing with her ear pressed against the front door of Longbourn, her sister's wedding celebration spinning around her, Lizzy abandoned all restraint and threw the front door open!

She was not sure who was more startled at her reckless action Mr. Bingley, who stood stunned by her unexpected entrance, our Lizzy herself.

Looking at her newly minted brother-in-law Lizzy cared not about the rules of decorum.

"Pray Charles excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to."

Brushing past Mr. Bingley, and picking up speed, Lizzy scarcely made out her brother-in-law's response.

"Elizabeth, what is troubling you? Elizabeth is everything all right!" Charles Bingley stood dumbfounded, craning his neck to see Lizzy's disappearing figure descend to the waiting carriages.

Lizzy reached the waiting sea of carriages, her eyes wildly searching for the grand carriage bearing the Darcy family crest.

Lizzy steadied herself and attempted to bring herself back from the edge of recklessness.

Searching the scene once more it was clear to her that Mr. Darcy had departed. Of course he had escaped Lizzy thought to herself. Why would he stay after the way she had treated him. He would rather flee the scene and hurt his dear friend then stay in her company a moment longer.

Lizzy's face was burning hot from her wild run down the pathway. Raising her hand to tuck an unruly strand of hair back behind her ear, Lizzy's eyes began to flood with tears.

It was pointless to stand out in the vulnerability of the front entrance searching for a man who was well on his way to London.

Turning to walk back up to the household, Lizzy was stopped in her tracks by a figure of a man blocking her path.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy slowed her pace when she saw Charles Bingley standing in the middle of the lane leading back to the house.

Lizzy hoped that he had not been there long, for her tear soaked eyes would surely give her away.

Looking towards him Lizzy could sense an air of concern radiating off of Charles Bingley, as he stood fidgeting with his cravat.

Recognizing that it was too late to flee Lizzy surrendered herself to her fate and continued the journey until she stood in front of her sister's new husband.

Not wanting to break the awkward quiet, and still holding on to the hope that he would let her pass without a word, Lizzy stood uncertain of her next move.

Charles Bingley on the other hand, a commonly hesitant conversationalist, was eager to uncover the mystery surrounding his wedding day celebration.

Darcy's abrupt exodus and now Elizabeth's unusual behaviour were all too much for Bingley to stand! He had to discover the truth, for he did not want Jane's happy day to be disturbed. The task must fall to him, Bingley thought as he began to select his next words wisely, for he believed himself on the cusp of a great discovery.

Looking to Lizzy he began, all the while praying that Caroline or even worse Mrs. Bennet would not descend on top of them before he was finished.

"Miss Elizabeth, I apologize for invading your solitude, but I could not help feeling you were in need of assistance. I do hope you know that today marks not only my marriage to Jane but also our relationship as brother and sister." A sweet smile began to form on Bingley's nervous face as he continued. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to become a part of the Bennet family."

"I too am so honoured to welcome you to Longbourn as my brother, but please Mr. Bingley. Charles, Lizzy amended herself, do not worry about me. I am perfectly well." Lizzy replied with a curtsey as she endeavoured to walk by Charles Bingley.

Before Lizzy could make her way back to the house Bingley had once again pleasantly endeavoured to block her path.

"Elizabeth, as your new brother I want you to trust that I will always be willing to aide you in any matter or trial you find yourself in, please do not hesitate to call upon me in times of distress."

"Charles, I thank you again for your generosity but I find myself in no need of a rescuer at the present time. Pray, I beg your leave I have neglected Jane for far too long, and you your guests."

Still blocking the path to the house Charles continued his inquiry attempting not to dismay his wife's sister, but steadfast in his task to rectify whatever wrong had been dealt.

"Elizabeth I will accompany you back to the household if you are quite sure that nothing is amiss."

Frustration building up inside of her and her temper threatening to get the better of her Lizzy again looked to Charles Bingley to deliver her reply.

"Dear Charles, you truly are the kindest and best husband for Jane, and the finest brother I could have wished for. I thank you again for your worry, but I only needed a bit of fresh air, I dare say the celebration had sought to stifle my energy. I am feeling quite better now. Let us walk back to the house together." Lizzy smiled, confident that Charles would accept her reply as the truth.

Charles looked to Lizzy and hesitantly allowed her to walk by him as he followed her up the lane.

Looking up to the house Lizzy had thought she misheard Charles as he endeavoured to speak again.

Turning around she looked to her brother-in-law who had also stopped walking, and who was looking more worried and unsure than before.

"I am sorry Charles, but did you just speak to me. I am quite sure I missed your full declaration."

Looking right at her, Charles Bingley again repeated what Lizzy had not fully heard a moment earlier, or what she secretively wished she had not heard.

"I said Elizabeth, where did you put the necklace?" His face turning a crimson shade of red, Charles continued to hold the gaze he had locked on Lizzy.

"I beg your pardon. I do not know what you are speaking of Charles, do you mean the pearl necklace you bought Jane? I do believe she is wearing it."

Feeling her feeble walls crumbling around her, Lizzy felt stripped of her protected barrier. How on earth did Charles know that Mr. Darcy's gift, the emerald necklace, was mocking her from inside her father's study!

"No Elizabeth. Not the pearl necklace, the emerald one!"

Struggling to breath, Lizzy fought on hoping to hold her defences.

"The emerald necklace Charles? I am not sure what you are referring to."

"You know exactly what I am alluding to Elizabeth! I am now fully confident that you have been the thought preoccupying Darcy's mind for the past few months. I would also wager all of Netherfield that I am correct in my assumption that you are privy to the whereabouts of the necklace I saw in Darcy's quarters three days ago."

A tear began to form, followed by another and then another, till Lizzy could feel a cascade of emotion begin to rush down her checks.

Charles Bingley inched closer to Lizzy timidly placing his hand on her forearm.

"Elizabeth I fear it is time for you to be candid. My dear friend has fled this house, and now I find you moments ago presumably searching for his trace. Please I will ask you only once more is anything amiss!"

As Lizzy looked at Charles, with tears bathing her face, she suddenly began to feel weak with the darkness filling her mind, and as his words became inaudible and faded Lizzy found herself collapsing into her brother-in-law's arms!


	13. Chapter 13

Charles Bingley had cause to stop and ponder his recent role as detective, as he bent down to collect Elizabeth into his arms. He decided as he came closer to the house, Elizabeth in hand, that he was happy to forgo his investigative skills. After hearing his new mother-in-law's voice echoing through the windows of Longbourn Charles also deduced that is was time for he and his new bride to take their leave.

Pushing through the front door of his wedding celebration Charles was met by shrieks and gasps.

Mr. Bennet stepped forward, bypassing his hysterical wife, to relieve Mr. Bingley and take Lizzy into his own arms. Stopping a moment Mr. Bennet had a brief conversation with his new son to learn the particulars surrounding the scene.

Carrying Lizzy up the stairs Mr. Bennet was met by his eldest daughter.

"Papa, what is wrong?" Jane pleaded while following her father down the hallway.

"Jane dear everything is well. Mr. Bingley said that Lizzy lost consciousness outside. We are indebted to him for protecting her." Mr. Bennet continued talking while resting Lizzy atop the bed. "I believe she will come to, and then she will need to rest."

Mr. Bennet retreated from the room heading downstairs to calm his wife, who could be heard wailing from the parlour.

Hill busied herself in the background filling a basin with cold water, and then brought it to rest on the bedside table.

Jane sat next to her sister on the bed, brushing her sweat soaked tresses out of her face.

"Dearest Lizzy, please feel well." Jane whispered as she ran the bottle of smelling salts under her sister's nose.

Lizzy began to stir. Gently, Jane ran a cool rag over her sister's forehead relieving the heat and worry from Lizzy's brow.

Mr. Bingley appeared in the doorway, checking to confirm that Elizabeth was feeling fit. He knew secretly that Darcy would never forgive him if something had befallen Elizabeth on his watch.

Seeing Jane affectionately care for her sister reinforced the reasons why he married her. Leaning up against the doorframe watching Jane, he wished his dear friend would find the same contentment.

Jane looked back to her husband and smiled reassuringly as Lizzy's checks began to fill with color.

Bingley knew that he and Darcy were always as close as brothers, but he wished that the day would soon come when they truly would be linked as family.

Leaving Hertfordshire behind him, and sitting in his grand carriage, Darcy was riddled with pangs of regret and guilt.

He desperately wished to stay and support Charles and he painfully wished to never be far from Elizabeth, even if she had betrayed his trust, but he had a task that could not wait a moment longer.

As the Darcy carriage neared the fork in the road it detoured from the main road leading towards London.

The coachman had strict orders from the master not to delay, for they were on the road to Kent, and Mr. Darcy wished to reach Rosings Park within the day.


	14. Chapter 14

The room was slowly coming into focus.

It was late in the evening for the only light Lizzy could make out in the room was the dim glow of a candle flickering near the door.

Propping herself up in bed and staring out into the faintly lit room, Lizzy began to remember all that had transpired that day.

Taxing thoughts began to fill her consciousness as Mr. Darcy's face traipsed through her mind.

How long she had been in bed she did not know, for she did recollect bidding Jane and Mr. Bingley good bye, but she did not recall falling back asleep.

Sitting quietly still atop the bed Lizzy listened for any signs of life in the house.

Nothing, not a sound came from the hallway or from the floor below. Everyone must be asleep, Lizzy presumed, as she now fully became aware of the lateness of the hour.

Inching herself to the side of the bed, Lizzy found that standing was to be a precarious task. She wondered silently how her body and mind could withstand any further strain.

Steadying herself on her feet, Lizzy reached for her wrap and walked towards the window.

Pushing the drape aside she now had a full view of the night's sky.

Bright and splendid a sea of stars beamed back down at Lizzy as she allowed her mind to wander through the events of the day.

She was so glad for Jane that she had found love, and on her sister's wedding day Lizzy craved that she too could feel that same joy. Love, Lizzy pondered, was a challenging emotion.

After today she was not sure Mr. Darcy would ever forgive her or ever see her again, let alone love her. Love, Lizzy thought, how quickly it can wound.

She knew after sitting in his carriage today that she had truly injured him. For such a proud and exclusive man as he was Lizzy now found it illuminating that Mr. Darcy could also be pained by love and her love more significantly.

Looking at the stars once more Lizzy thought of her feelings for Mr. Darcy. She knew strongly that she loved him. If she was hesitant of this fact before, her actions today at the house were proof enough that her heart still hungered for him.

Running past Mr. Bingley this afternoon, frantic to stop Mr. Darcy from leaving, solidified her feeling for him. She was willing to do anything, even risk embarrassment, to win him back. How relieved she was that Charles mentioned nothing of their earlier conversation to Jane or her father.

Standing in the starlight Lizzy began to feel as if she had acted worse than Lydia. How imprudent she had been to betray Mr. Darcy and her true feelings for him. She wished she could take back her actions and her belief in Lady Catherine's lies.

Turning from the window Lizzy again felt an invisible pull guiding her to Darcy's token of love. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her Lizzy advanced quietly from the bedroom into the hallway.

Before taking a step towards the staircase she listened for signs of life from the Bennet household.

Again silence, all Lizzy heard as she crept down the stairs was the distant snores of her mother floating in the air.

Quickly Lizzy came to rest at the entrance to her father's study and pushing the door open she began her recovery of her gift.

With the velvet bound treasure and message in hand Lizzy sat near the window of her father's study.

In the starlit hush of the room teardrops began to fall onto the necklace she held in her palm, and looking towards the night sky Lizzy questioned if Lady Catherine would be pleased to know how well her plan had worked.


	15. Chapter 15

The dessert course had just been served in the great dining room at Rosings Park, and Mrs. Collins could feel a slight chill in the air. She was keenly aware that even in October the weather was changing and sitting across from the great fireplace she looked towards her host as the source of the chill.

Lady Catherine sat at the head of the imposing table heavily scrutinizing her dinner guests.

"Mr. Collins I do believe that I have already mentioned to you several times the benefits of thyme. It has been said that including thyme in your diet will increase your vigour." Lady Catherine spoke all the while looking annoyingly towards the clergyman. "I do believe that if you had taken my advice to grow and use thyme you would not have been late to arrive tonight for dinner. I am renowned as an exceptional herbalist."

And with a "humph" the great Lady ended her analysis and returned to her plate.

Mr. Collins looked anxiously at his wife from across the table and back to his great and advantageous benefactor.

Bowing his head slightly in contrition Mr. Collins began to plead to be forgiven.

"Lady Catherine, I do beseech your absolution, for you are too correct, thyme is a most necessary part of a healthy regime. I will have Mrs. Collins plant some this coming week." Hesitantly looking up and towards her, he continued. "I again apologize for being late this evening, I do hope we did not inconvenience you or Miss De Bourgh."

At the mention of her name Anne looked up slightly from her plate and offered Mr. Collins a slight hint of a smile.

Marginally satisfied with Mr. Collins' repentant reply, Lady Catherine grudgingly resumed, in her mind, pleasant conversation.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Collins I have heard that Charles Bingley has married your cousin this morning. Jane Bennet, I do believe?"

"Yes Lady Catherine, Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet were wed this morning in Hertfordshire. I do wish we could have witnessed the wedding, but Mr. Collins could not be parted from his post at the parsonage." Charlotte gloomily replied, hoping that soon her and her husband could end this dinner invitation and return home.

"Too right Mr. Collins was to not accept an invitation to that wedding! A most unsuitable match indeed, and to be privy to such a union would besmirch any guest's status in society. I am glad you took my advice Mr. Collins and declined the invitation."

Mr. Collins nodded in agreement, while Charlotte sat stewing in silent anger.

Lady Catherine continued on her tirade. "Those Bennet daughters are fortune seekers, and I for one will be glad to never hear their names again!"

Bang!

Charlotte let out a shriek as the large doors to the dining room were thrown open, and rudely collided into the walls behind them.

Mr. Collins had spilled his glass of port all over the front of himself, frantically turning to see the source of this interruption, while Anne De Bourgh sat stunned holding her handkerchief up to her face.

The cause of the loud disruption and uproar was no other than Mr. Darcy!

Standing in the entry way to the magnificent room, still in his traveling clothes, Mr. Darcy stood glaring at the mistress of the grand house.

Servants began flooding the room, hastening to attend to the honoured guest.

Mr. Darcy, with a flick of his hand, sent them away and still standing in the doorway bowed slightly to the table.

Without altering her statuesque decorum and superiority, Lady Catherine without shifting her view, beckoned her nephew to come closer.

"Darcy, come and sit. I was not expecting you."

Darcy did not move from his position in the doorway, but instead demanded his own audience.

"No! I have come to speak with you concerning an urgent matter, and I request to speak with you in private!"

Charlotte could sense the tension in the air and looked towards her husband, who was transfixed by the scene.

"An urgent matter you say?" Continuing to finish her dessert Lady Catherine replied to her nephew never shifting her view from her plate. "Is it Georgiana, Darcy? Is she not well? I did tell you to hire another governess to look after her Darcy, I was just telling Mrs. Collins today that…"

Darcy cut her off mid-sentence refusing to entertain his aunt a minute longer.

"It is not Georgiana that I have come to speak about, but another young lady! Again I ask your audience alone!"

A scowl began to form on Mr. Darcy's face as Charlotte watched the scene unfold in front of her. She thought tonight was going to be a bore, but now she was quite pleased she did not feign a headache and stay home.

"Another young lady you say, how curious Darcy!" Lady Catherine now looked up towards the doorway to stare at her sister's son, and with a glance the butlers began to clear the table and usher Mr. and Mrs. Collins out of the room.

Anne stood from her seat, handkerchief in hand, and left the room, looking back at her cousin as he began to approach the grand lady who had yet to stir in her chair.

Ignoring her request for him to sit, Darcy circled the large table till he came to rest in front of the fireplace.

Above it hung a portrait of Darcy and Anne, painted while they will still children. So happy they were then, and lacking the worry and duty that maturity brings with it.

Children, thought Darcy, how he wished his own children could live without the pressures that were attached to money, nobility, and a family name.

Darcy's mind wandered on to the faces of his future children. He contemplated what they would look like; dark brown hair, like his, fine eyes, like their mother's. Their mother! Darcy could see her now, Elizabeth, holding his children, her children, their children. His heart burned to make her his own.

"Darcy. Darcy I am speaking to you!" Lady Catherine broke into his trance, and with a look of repugnance on her face, Darcy swore she was reading his mind.

Turning to face her, he began.

"Aunt, I believe you know why I am here."

"I do not, and in fact I am quite astonished at your presence and your abrupt entrance into my household. If you would have sent word of your coming I could have had the maids prepare your room. As it is you will have to wait to retire." Looking haughtily at him she wished to make it know that she was not amused.

"I believe I said I have come to talk, not to stay! In fact after I am finished I do not believe I will have cause to enter Kent again."

Straightening her back and lifting her noble face, Lady Catherine sat in stunned defiance waiting to hear what her nephew could possibly have to say.

"I believe that you travelled to Hertfordshire in the last weeks in an effort to secure your happiness. In fact I know you have visited the household of my dear friend Charles Bingley's new wife. I have come to find out from you, the reason why you have sought to separate Miss Elizabeth Bennet from my person." Moving closer to the table, Darcy was just feet away from his Aunt.

"Darcy you are correct. I did travel to Hertfordshire to speak with Miss Bennet. She is a most ungracious girl, and I aimed to express my sincere displeasure at a future union between her and my nephew." Lady Catherine began to turn red with anger. "You should not be surprised Darcy at my actions, I will do whatever I can to make certain that my sister's wishes will be upheld!"

Moving closer, Darcy stood adjacent to his aunt, his hands pressing on the table, in an effort to steady himself.

"I wish to make myself heard, and in doing so make certain that you understand my wishes! I will marry who I aim to marry, and I will not be stopped in my prospects, not by you or anyone else! I have come here to clarify to you exactly what will happen if you plan to place yourself in my business affairs ever again." Darcy looked directly at his aunt.

"Darcy I will not be spoken to in this manner!"

"I will speak to you however I wish to speak to you, since you do not honour me by your actions. I am the head of this family and I will do as I please!"

Lady Catherine was frozen, unsure of what her next move would be.

"Now what did you tell Elizabeth Bennet, since I must know the particulars if I am ever going to fix the mess you have created."

"How dare you Darcy! You are far above her in rank and family, how can you smear the memory of your mother and father and marry so far away from what you are due!"

"You are not answering my question. What did you say to her?"

Standing, Lady Catherine pushed her chair back in an effort to hold her position more fiercely.

"I told that girl that she did not deserve you that Anne was destined to be the mistress of Pemberley from her birth, and all she could hope for was to win your heart in the boudoir!"

As Darcy began his speech to his aunt his voice was raised silently, but now his voice had risen to a scream.

The entire household of Rosings was listening through the echoing halls to the scene that was transpiring in the dining room.

"I am astounded!" Darcy shouted. "Who gave you the right to interject in my affairs, the affairs of my heart? I love her and I will have her. I never agreed to marry Anne, and I doubt that my dear departed parents would wish for me to be unhappy in life."

Walking away from his aunt Darcy neared the door.

"Darcy you are a fool. How long can love last, when your name is tainted by that Bennet girl?"

With his hand on the door Darcy stopped and looked back to his aunt, a feeling of pity rushed on to him and for the first time in his life and he felt sorry for her, she who had everything.

Everything but love.

"Lady Catherine, I care nothing of the future if Miss Bennet is not by my side. If she accepts me I will make her mine before Christmas, and the whole of society can be dammed! That includes you! If you refuse to meet the new Mrs. Darcy and accept her into your circle I will make it my life's mission to slander your name and brand you as mentally unstable! I promise you that what I have said here is the truth. Good night!"

And with that Darcy turned and left the dining room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Lady Catherine unsteadily returned to her seat at the head of the table, and there she sat refusing to move.

As she sat in her seat of honour well into the night the fire fizzled and burned out in the hearth, leaving her in darkness save for the few stars that were shining through the windows and littering the room with fragments of light.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at Longbourn Lizzy lay sleeping in the window seat of her father's study. There she laid sprawled out clutching Darcy's necklace in her hand, her face still spotted with dried tears from the previous night.

It was still early in the morning, as the sun began to soak into the room, bouncing off of her father's books and trinkets.

Lizzy began to stir but before rising she held the necklace into the sunlight.

The emeralds and diamonds glistened in the sun.

Sitting up slightly she thought about how her life would be if she were to marry Mr. Darcy.

Visions of Pemberley and London hung in her mind. How would she ever learn to live that life?

"Now you are getting ahead of yourself Lizzy! He just fled the house yesterday to escape you and now you are concerning yourself with how life would be as Mrs. Darcy." Lizzy said out loud scolding herself for thinking of the future.

Lizzy knew she would have to deal with today before she dealt with the rest of her life.

Sitting up, necklace still in hand, Lizzy heard someone approaching the study. She prayed it was just Hill off to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but when the doorknob began to turn her hopes were dashed.

Mr. Bennet entered his private sanctuary, not expecting to see anyone, let alone his daughter staring back at him shocked that he was there, in his own room.

Mr. Bennet was not concerned that his daughter was in his study, he was more alarmed with what she held in her hand.

The sun was still working its magic as Mr. Bennet entered and Darcy's gift now shone brighter than before, and right in the direction of the doorway.

"Lizzy what is that you are holding my dear?" As he spoke Mr. Bennet moved deeper into the room.

It was too late to hide it, Lizzy thought, her father had seen the necklace, and now he wanted an explanation.

"Papa, I can explain…"

Before Lizzy could continue, Mr. Bennet raised his hand.

"Wait, do you hear that? It could not be horses this early in the morning." Mr. Bennet continued to listen to the distant sound of hooves that were coming nearer to the house. "I do believe we have a visitor."

Mr. Bennet turned from Lizzy and began to walk down the hallway towards the front entrance of the house, his favourite daughter following behind him closely.


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Darcy sat proud in his carriage even though his face exposed the fatigue that was rapidly creeping upon his person.

He had not slept well for the past two nights. The first due to his recurring dreams of Elizabeth the evening before Bingley's wedding and the second owing to the fact that he had just spent an entire night sitting upright on his ride from Kent.

His visit to Rosings was a triumph nonetheless! He had asserted himself to his aunt and practically dared her to violate him again and risk the lunatic asylum.

Parting the dining room, and slamming shut the doors behind him, he was hailed in the hallways by an assembly of servants each one wearing a larger and brighter smile then the next.

Ascending into his carriage and settling himself in to his seat he peered out the window just once to watch Rosings Park disappear into the darkness.

Darcy thought of how he finally saw the grand estate for what it truly was; an empty shell covering a bitter old woman.

He dared never again to enter his estate, Pemberley, without Elizabeth by his side.

He did want his home to become a casing void of love and happiness.

As the carriage began to slow its pace Darcy began to assemble his thoughts and prepare for what lay ahead of him.

Exiting his coach and stepping out into the morning sun Darcy looked upwards towards his grand London townhouse realizing that it would seem very desolate without her.

He guessed it would mirror the same hollow feeling his heart ached with over the past months.

How odd it appeared to Darcy as he entered his home, even though Elizabeth had never entered it before, her essence seemed to resonate through the walls.

Drifting past a line of bowing servants Darcy wondered what could cure his unease.

Sleep! That is what he required, as he took two steps at a time up the staircase.

His letters would have to wait, as he entered the master bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Pulling his outer layer of clothing and boots off Darcy rested on the grand bed, refusing to wait for an attendant.

Lying on his back he began to tug at his cravat, revealing his unclothed neck.

As he lay still his began to race, wrestling with the future. He knew what he must do, but regrettably his plan would have to delay, he was in no state to travel again so soon.

As Darcy drifted off to sleep Elizabeth's face was not far from his mind.

Elizabeth. His Elizabeth!

While Darcy slept Lizzy was wide-awake and rushing behind her father to the front gate of Longbourn.

Finally reaching their target Mr. Bennet and Lizzy stopped to view the source of the clamour, and in the morning light stood Mr. Bingley's fine carriage.

The carriage was heavily packed for the newly wedded couple's honeymoon tour.

Lizzy could not believe that Jane and Mr. Bingley had come to call the day after their wedding, but in her typical manner Jane could not depart the county without being reassured of Lizzy's health and welfare.

Mr. Bingley helped his new wife out of the carriage and both, walking with a glow about them, began their trek up to Mr. Bennet and Lizzy.

Jane's sweet smile began to fade as she came to face her family, and as she stood opposite her sister her eyes were concentrated on the contents of Lizzy's hand!

"Good Morning Mr. Bennet, Miss Elizabeth! Jane would not see us leave for Bath without checking on her dear sister. I do hope we did not wake you." Charles Bingley said smiley broadly failing to realize the look of dismay on his wife's face.

Before Mr. Bennet could offer a reply, Jane broke into the conversation.

"Lizzy what is that?" Jane said pointing at her sister's hand. "That there, in your hand?"

How foolish Lizzy had been, she had forgotten to hide the necklace away when she left the study!

She had hurried after her father so quickly; foolishly believing that it might be Mr. Darcy awaiting their arrival outside that she still clutched the necklace in her trembling hand.

"Lizzy did you hear me?" Jane pleaded while stepping closer to her sister and between her husband and father.

Charles Bingley stood contemplating what was to be done. He could not let his closest friend be exposed in this way, and in front of Mr. Bennet! Darcy would have come to his aide if the situation was reversed.

Lizzy stood mute, her face becoming flushed looking for any escape from this unfolding saga.

Her hero came not in the form of a dashing knight, but in the form of Mr. Bingley clumsily finding words to form an explanation for the existence of this expensive treasure.

"Jane dear, I can explain." Bingley said, inching closer to Lizzy in an effort to block her from Jane's scrutiny. "Elizabeth was holding this for me."

Standing close to Lizzy, Bingley reached down and removed the necklace out of Lizzy's hand.

"This is a gift for you darling, your sister was good enough to hold it for me." Bingley offered a feeble smile to both his suspicious wife and father-in-law.

The party of four stood quiet for a moment and Bingley was content that his intervention had been a success.

It was Mr. Bennet who finally breached the silence dashing Mr. Bingley's hopes aside.

"Lizzy is this correct? The necklace is Mr. Bingley's, and is intended for Jane?"

Mr. Bennet and Jane watched Lizzy closely half expecting her to repeat her fainting spell from the previous day.

Mr. Bingley stood back, holding Darcy's gift to Elizabeth, wishing he had kept his good dead to himself. He knew this was not going to end well. No, not well at all!

Looking at her beloved father Lizzy knew she could not keep her secret much longer, and walking over to Charles she gently removed the necklace from his hand.

"Thank you Charles, but I do believe it is time for me to be truthful." Lizzy said returning to her position in the courtyard and facing the threesome.

"The necklace is not for Jane, Papa, and it is not from Mr. Bingley. In fact, it is a gift for me."

"A gift daughter; for you?" Mr. Bennet spoke looking directly at Lizzy and ignoring Jane's sudden change in breathing. "Who would present you with such a thing? A token that is so lavish."

"The necklace is a gift, a gift from Mr. Darcy." Lizzy finally said it! Her face began to blush as a reward for her honesty.

Lizzy awkwardly stood holding the necklace waiting for the backlash from her admission.

Jane moved closer to her sister, and reaching to touch Lizzy's arm she softly spoke words of reassurance.

"Lizzy pray how long has it been since Mr. Darcy has attached himself to you?"

"Attachment? No Jane, there is no understanding between myself and Mr. Darcy." Lizzy continued, her voice beginning to quiver from her own realization of her unsound relationship with Mr. Darcy. "He has made me no promises, no pledge."

Bingley chimed in overlooking the wrath rising in his father-in-law.

"No attachment, then why on earth would he give you such a gift? I declare I have never heard of Darcy being so reckless in my life. He must come and answer to these claims. If it was not for our honeymoon I would travel to town directly and bring him here now!"

Bingley's face reddened and Jane stepped in to calm him.

"Well Lizzy, Mr. Darcy must have some cause to gift you in this manner. You have no understanding as to why he would behave in this fashion?" Mr. Bennet questioned.

"Well I do suppose he acted so rashly by presenting me with the necklace because I believe that he…" Lizzy hesitated for a moment. "…that he loves me!"

"Loves you! Well this is serious indeed! Daughter you must be candid now; do you share Mr. Darcy's feelings of affection?"

Looking at her father, Lizzy said for the first time aloud what she had been feeling in solitude this many months.

"Yes Papa, I do believe I love him!"

Mr. Bingley stood steading Jane, as this recent admission was too much of a shock so early in the morning.

The small group stood out in the courtyard, the morning sun beaming down on them.

Lizzy stood feeling relieved that her true feelings were no longer sealed away.

Mr. Bingley began to search for words to voice his mixture of pleasure and surprise, but he was stopped by the distant shriek of the newly risen Mrs. Bennet.

The foursome looked towards the house just as the lady of the house, followed by Kitty emerged onto the pathway.

Mr. Bennet spun around and looked at his eldest daughter and new son-in-law.

"Not a word! Not a word!" And with a nod from Mr. Bingley, Mr. Bennet faced his hastily approaching wife.

Jane came to stand next to Lizzy touching her hand gently to alert her senses.

By the time Mrs. Bennet and Kitty came to join the gathering the necklace was tucked away in Lizzy's shawl safe from probing eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Darcy awoke to a semi-lit room. The drapes had not been pulled shut while he slept, and as he began to sit up slender slits of sunlight showed the silhouette of the master's chamber.

He was angry with himself that he had slept the day away. Precious hours had been wasted and now it would be too late to travel again.

Standing up, and next to the bed Darcy discarded his shirt and exposed his bare chest. Running his fingers through his unruly hair he decided that his first task would have to be to bath.

Moving towards the door he pulled the hanging bell twice to summon his attendants, and within in moments the head butler and Darcy's steward were inside the chamber.

The butler, without a word from the master, set to work gathering the discarded pieces of clothing scattered on the floor, while Darcy began to go over his plans with his steward.

"Roberts, I will need the horses ready and well rested by tomorrow morning. I will also need you to go out and seek a specific merchant I am in need of and bring him back to the house within the hour." Darcy continued to talk as he moved towards the writing desk positioned in the corner of the room.

The butler also moved with the master, simultaneously pulling back the heavy drapes to reveal the late afternoon light on the list Darcy had begun to write out.

Looking up at his man Darcy continued to give his thorough instructions. "You will go to this location." Darcy handed over the folded piece of parchment. "Do make certain that he brings the precise items I specified in my message! I do not have time to waste on any errors."

Darcy stood waiting for a reply from his man, as the butler moved from the bedroom to the bath to prepare the hot water.

"Sir, I will leave at once, but first there is a matter of your guest."

"My guest? Who is here Roberts?" Darcy asked frustrated that he had not been awakened earlier.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, sir. He arrived some time ago. He has been in your study ever since. I am aware that a bottle of your finest brandy had been made available to him an hour ago."

"Roberts, tell him I will join him momentarily, and Roberts, make no mention to the Colonel of the business you are attending to this evening." His man bowed and knowingly exited the room.

Darcy turned and walked towards the heat of the bath that was seeping into the room, wondering what or who had brought his cousin to his London home this evening.

As Roberts entered the foyer on the ground floor he paused a moment before heading towards the master's study. Looking down at the parchment Dracy's trusted manservant read the location of the task he had been assigned to fulfil.

Reading the location again for the second time, Roberts began to scratch his head. For the life of him he could not comprehend what business Mr. Darcy could have at this late hour with a jeweller.

Slipping the parchment away inside his jacket, Roberts pushed through the study's door to great the Colonel and relay the master's greetings.

Upstairs Darcy sat unassisted in his bath, replaying the events of the past few days.

He was pleased to be within the walls of his own home, but his heart continued to ache. Even sleep offered no respite from his distress.

As he closed his eyes, his body soaking in the hot water, her face began to run across his mind, and in the silence of the room he spoke her name aloud.

"Elizabeth."


	19. Chapter 19

"Elizabeth! Do you not hear me child?" Mrs. Bennet quizzed her daughter.

"I do apologize Mama, I did not hear you." Lizzy sat in the front parlour of Longbourn gazing out of the window and watching the afternoon fade slowly into evening.

"I asked you to go and call on your father. Dinner is almost ready to be served, and he has been held up in his study for that last hour, truly ever since Jane and Mr. Bingley have departed us." Mrs. Bennet sat on her sofa twirling a lone peacock feather in her hand. "I swear your father would live in that room if I allowed it!"

Lizzy stood and slowly departed her perch by the window, beginning her walk to her father's sanctuary.

Mr. Bennet had not spoken a word to Lizzy through lunch, actually she could not recollect him uttering more than a few words to anyone the entire day. Even Jane and Mr. Bingley seemed stunned into silence from the events of the morning. Jane's colour appeared to have been drained from her checks, and Mr. Bingley sat silently gritting his teeth.

Lizzy was not confident if Mr. Bingley's agitation came from hearing of his friend's shocking behaviour towards his sister-in-law or if it was due to his nearness at lunch to his wife's mother.

Mrs. Bennet sat blissfully unaware that anything untoward had occurred on her property and instead engaged her time interrogating Mr. Bingley on the specifics of his London home.

In fact Mrs. Bennet was beyond pleased that her eldest daughter and new husband had come to call, and during their honeymoon!

She was truly sad to see them depart, but took comfort in the fact that two of her five daughters were married off; Lydia to a handsome husband, and more notably Jane to a rich husband.

Mrs. Bennet had been so adamant on staying near her newly married daughter that Jane only had a small window of time to speak with Lizzy of her newly exposed secret.

"Lizzy dear, I am sure that Charles will seek to remedy the state of affairs between yourself and Mr. Darcy. I must divulge that I am quite surprised at your affirmation of love for the man! Up till this morning I understood you to despise him. I can see now how wrong I was! If you love him, trust that everything will work out for the best." Jane smiled and hugged her sister.

"Jane I pray you are right. I have been so imprudent! Mr. Darcy is so kind and so altered from what I thought him to be. In the future I hope to be able to tell you all the wonderful things he has done for us!"

Mrs. Bennet was quickly approaching again!

"What he has done for us? Lizzy whatever do you mean?"

Before Lizzy had an opportunity to reply their mother had interjected herself back in the conversation.

Lizzy and Jane would not have another private moment to dialogue again, and before too long Mr. Bingley was helping Jane into their carriage and departing from Longbourn.

Within moments of the Bingleys' send-off Mr. Bennet had returned to the house and locked himself away in his study.

Lizzy was uncertain of the reception she would receive from her father when she finally made it to his door.

She knew that he was shocked by her disclosure on the lawn, but could he be cross with his favourite daughter?

Lizzy began to feel ill as she walked past her mother and sisters to make her way into the vestibule.

Kitty sat restyling her latest bonnet as Mrs. Bennet had just begun to review the loveliness of Jane's wedding breakfast, for the third time, as Lizzy fully departed the room.

Lizzy could still her mother's voice drifting down the hallway as she came to stand in front of the study door.

She knocked on the door, and cautiously waited to hear her father's answer.

"Who is it?"

"It is me Papa, Elizabeth. May I come in?"

"Yes, yes come in Lizzy."

Lizzy opened the door to reveal her father sitting behind his cluttered desk, with his back to the door. He was, like Lizzy had been, gazing out of the window and admiring the changing sky.

"Papa, dinner is ready to be served. Will you come out and join us?"

"Not yet." Mr. Bennet twisted his chair to face his daughter. "Shut the door please Elizabeth, we need to talk."

Lizzy shut the door behind her and moved closer to her father, her hand ran down her side to touch the hidden necklace that still lay in her pocket.

"Lizzy I feel that I have done you a great disservice."

"In what way Papa?"

"I have been too withdrawn these last few months, and I have failed to see your anguish."

Lizzy moved closer to her father, and sat on the chair across from him.

"Papa, none of this is your doing and I am sure that everything will be fine."

"Lizzy you do not understand the workings of men like Mr. Darcy. I fear that he has taken advantage of you!"

"No. He has not Papa! In fact he is so different a man that I had first thought. Over the past months he has shown himself to be a caring and compassionate person through his actions."

"His actions! What actions are these daughter?" Mr. Bennet's mind raced with the possibilities and the anger inside of him began to grow again.

"Father if you knew all that Mr. Darcy has done for us, for Lydia, for Jane, and for me. Your opinion of him would be much changed!"

"Lizzy then you must tell me everything, for I daresay my judgment of Mr. Darcy is somewhat low at the moment."

Lizzy sat with her father for some time, and began to apprise him on the finer points of Mr. Darcy's character.

She told him of Mr. Darcy's dealings with Wickham, and his plight to save Lydia from ruin.

She even spoke to her father about her own bias against Mr. Darcy and his subsequent repairing of Mr. Bingley and Jane's connection.

Lastly she talked of the money Mr. Darcy had paid guaranteeing the Bennet sisters' reputation would not be sullied by Lydia's relationship with her now husband.

Mr. Bennet sat dumfounded.

Moments before Lizzy had entered his study he was ready to run the man thru, now he contemplated how, if he saw him again, he would help himself from not embracing Mr. Darcy.

"Lizzy what you have told me tonight is truly a greater shock then the conversation this morning. It is no wonder now why you feel a connection to the man. I must say that if he does call on us I would have no qualms allowing him to wed you within the month!"

Mr. Bennet smiled down at his daughter, a sense of relief washing over him.

"Hey truly is a different man then his manners would have you see. He has saved us all from a great deal of misery. I am not sure I will ever be able to repay him!"

"Papa, I am glad that you now know the truth, but I fear you will not see Mr. Darcy for some time. We did not part as friends, and I doubt he will come to call on me." A tear forming in her eye, Lizzy pulled out the necklace from its hiding place and held it up to her father. "I wonder how I will ever return this to him."

Mr. Bennet moved closer to his daughter, and put his hand gently on her arm.

"Lizzy, how could he ever stay away from you child?" Mr. Bennet smiled. "The only thing you need worry about is keeping that necklace away from your mother's eyes."

"I do hope you are right Papa."

Lizzy was helped to a stand by Mr. Bennet, and as the two embraced a knock was heard on the door.

"Papa, Mama bids you to come to the dining room. She is very adamant that you come right away, a letter has just arrived!"

Darcy sat soaking in his bath, the memories of the last few days still plaguing his heart and mind.

He rested his head back against the tub, his eyes closed in the steamy room, waiting for his manservant to bring another pitcher of hot water.

The door creaked open and Darcy was greeted with a surge of warm water that travelled down his head to his bare chest.

He sat up in the bath and ran his hands over his face and hair. Looking over he was shocked to see that his company was not who he anticipated.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stood across from Darcy in the bath, holding a now empty pitcher.

A wide grin plastered on his face and a look of surprise spreading on Darcy's.

"Cousin, I thought you were known to have the most exceptional manners in the county? But still you have me wait down stairs all day!" The Colonel spoke all the while positioning himself on the towel draped chair in the corner of the room.

"Well cousin, this is a greeting! Welcome, welcome! I do apologize for your wait, but in all sincerity I did not know you were coming to call! What do I owe the honour of your visit?"

The Colonel's grin widened still.

"Well Darcy I could not possibly stay away. Not after reading the letter I received this morning from our Aunt!" He began to pull out the letter that was clearly branded with Lady Catherine's seal. "Hmm, very curious!" He began to silently read the letter again as Darcy made his way out of the bath and into his robe.

"Give me the letter Fitzwilliam!"

"Of course Darcy but only after you tell me the truth." The Colonel placed the folded letter neatly into his inside jacket pocket.

"The truth about what?"

"Well to begin with, why I clearly heard a moment ago you say her name aloud as I stood outside this door."

"Who's name?"

"Well Miss Bennet's of course or should I say Elizabeth?"

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!"

A young male servant entered the bath, eyes down and wary of the master's tone.

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but you have a visitor waiting for you in the front parlour."

"Who is it then!" Darcy was beginning to feel that the fates were toying with him.

"Mr. Bingley sir. He expressed his desire to speak with you at once."

"Bingley?" Darcy looked to his cousin hoping he had an explanation for the sudden change of events.

The Colonel looked as astonished as Darcy.

"Tell him I will receive him shortly, until then have him wait in my study."

The door shut and Darcy was faced with the task of dealing with Fitzwilliam.

How he wished he had stayed in the carriage.


	20. Chapter 20

The door to the master's bath slowly groaned shut as Mr. Darcy glared towards his seated cousin, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

"Well, well Darcy! Bingley is downstairs, I am in here, and I do begin to wonder when the jester will appear?" A huge smile appeared on the Colonel's face.

"Fitzwilliam, I want to know what our Aunt has told you in her letter!"

Darcy moved closer towards Fitzwilliam, the letter still tucked safely inside the Colonel's jacket.

"Oh yes! The letter! How I have forgotten the reason for my rude intrusion on your bath." Fitzwilliam playfully retrieved the letter and unfolded it loudly in his hands.

"She says, our aunt that is, that you plan to marry!" Fitzwilliam forced a look of shock upon his face. "When I read her letter dear cousin I must confess I was in a state of total astonishment."

"Did she say to whom I will be wed?"

"I did not need to read her letter to know the answer to that question Darcy." Fitzwilliam stood and placed the letter back in its hiding spot underneath his jacket. "Of course I could sense your esteem for her while I was at Rosings Park, Miss Bennet is a charming lady. My astonishment came not from your exposed amour but from our Aunt's depiction of your latest visit."

Fitzwilliam came to stand in front of Darcy.

"I do say the only objection I have to this entire situation is that I was absent from the dining room to see our Aunt's face when you told her of your plan to wed Miss Bennet!"

Fitzwilliam began to laugh and playfully pat Darcy on the shoulder.

"So you are not displeased with my choice in companion?"

"Would it matter to you if I was Darcy?"

"No, I daresay it would not!"

"Then bravo Darcy! Finally I may see you settled down, and with such a lovely girl."

The two cousins left the sanctuary of the bath and entered the master's bedroom.

Darcy's valet began to pull out evening clothes and lay then on top of the bed.

"I do wonder why Bingley has come to call. I thought he and Jane would be well on their honeymoon tour by now." Darcy looked towards Fitzwilliam who was gazing out of the large bedroom window.

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing Darcy, London is a not a quick detour from Hertfordshire. Bingley must have a good reason to delay his travels with his bride."

Darcy pulled on his jacket as his valet straitened his lapel, the colour in his face beginning to drain out.

"Fitzwilliam, you do not think Bingley is here to deliver bad news? Do you?"

"Bad news Darcy? What could Bingley possibly have to share with you and tonight? I am sure…"

Before Fitzwilliam had a chance to finish his reply he was interrupted by a frantic Darcy.

"Good god! Something might be amiss! Elizabeth!"

Darcy turned and fled the room, leaving his cousin and his manservant standing in total amazement, as he descended the grand staircase down to his study and the waiting Charles Bingley.

For a moment Darcy's cousin and servant were together equals in this world; both looking at each other trying to recollect the last time they saw the great man flustered, let alone run.

Darcy made it to the study door in record time, his mind racing with images of a distressed Elizabeth calling out his name.

He flung open the door to see Bingley sitting on the sofa leisurely sipping a glass of cognac.

"Bingley what is it! What has happened?"

Charles Bingley was so flabbergasted to his friend in such a state and to be greeted in such a manner that he almost spilled the contents of his drink on himself.

Standing now Bingley set his glass down on the nearest table, while Darcy closed the door and walked further into his study.

"Darcy I have come to discuss an urgent matter, a matter that could not wait another night!"

"Yes Bingley, but first I beg you to share any news that might be of an alarming matter!"

"An alarming matter Darcy? Well I must say that the last two days have been very disturbing indeed!" Bingley's checks began to flush and his seldom used temper began to present itself.

Fitzwilliam entered the room, and shut the door behind him to block out the ears of the curious staff.

"Bingley how good it is to see you! May I offer you my congratulations on your wedding, and where is the delightful Mrs. Bingley."

"Good Evening Fitzwilliam. Thank you for the felicitations but I must say that the last two days have been plagued by woe. As for my dear wife, she is at our London home, waiting my return."

Fitzwilliam nodded to Bingley refusing to answer the distressed man and instead strode closer to Darcy's desk where the butler had left the decanter of cognac. He poured himself a glass and sat down in nearest chair.

Darcy and Bingley stood close to one another in the room, both frustrated with the other's response.

"Bingley you must tell me what is troubling you, but first please tell me is the new Mrs. Bingley well and her family?"

"Well Darcy I am here to make sure that everything is well! I am here to make sure that you set things right!" Bingley became redder as his frustration shown on his face.

"Set things right? What are you talking about Charles?"

Fitzwilliam sat all the while drinking his cognac.

"You must come with me right now Darcy and marry Elizabeth! Her reputation is on the line, and I will not allow my wife's sister to be distraught a moment longer. After you left the wedding breakfast I found her. She had fled the house after you Darcy! She would not tell me any specifics but then after I confronted her she fainted in my arms!" Bingley advanced towards his friend. "I will not stand for it Darcy!" You must rectify the situation, her father knows all, and he has found the necklace!"

Darcy's mind was at ease. Elizabeth was well, aside from the fainting spell, and she had come after him as he left the wedding breakfast. That was proof enough for him that she loved him! A smile began to creep across Darcy's face as he looked at his fuming friend.

"Well Bingley and what do you plan to do if I refuse to acquiesce to your demands?"

Hesitantly Bingley responded. "Well then Darcy I will be forced to challenge you to a duel to preserve the honour of Miss Elizabeth. I will run you through if I must!"

Fitzwilliam stood to refill his glass.

"Well friend that will not be necessary. Return to Jane and tell her that her sister will be made a bride in a fortnight if she agrees to marry me!" Darcy smiled larger and grasped Charles by the shoulders to embrace him.

Charles Bingley was definitely confused but he still could not believe his luck! He would not have to kill his dearest friend after all. A feeling of relief spread over him as he took a drink from the glass Fitzwilliam had just placed in his hand.

Darcy went and sat behind his grand desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Bingley and Fitzwilliam sat down upon the sofa, Bingley still in a state of disbelief.

"I cannot believe it Darcy! Why did you not tell me of your affection for Elizabeth? I swear I barely know you, you are a mystery to me." Bingley finished his drink as he looked towards his friend.

"Bingley do not think I lied to you, it has taken me some time to realize my own feelings. I am however adamant to make her Mrs. Darcy."

"Cousin, when do you plan to travel to Hertfordshire to win your bride?"

Darcy looked up from his letter.

"I plan to leave the moment Roberts returns with the merchant I called for."

"What merchant Darcy?" Fitzwilliam questioned.

"Well the jeweller of course! Elizabeth must have a ring."

He returned to his letter as his two closest friends sat transfixed by the new Darcy.


	21. Chapter 21

Bingley sat lounging on the sofa still relieved at how well the night had turned out, while Fitzwilliam stood browsing through a shelf of Darcy's books.

Darcy had just finished his correspondence when the door to his study was knocked on.

"Cousin I am afraid to see who will come through the door next, I would not be surprised to see the Prince Regent himself!" A wild smirk twisted on Fitzwilliam's face.

"Come in." Darcy said all the while focusing his attention on sealing the letter on his desk.

Roberts entered the room followed by a short and stocky gentleman who was carrying two black leather cases.

"Good Evening Mr. Darcy." The gentleman declared bowing to the ensemble of important men. "Good Evening gentleman." Another bow was more formally directed to Bingley and Fitzwilliam.

Darcy stood the letter he had finished and sealed in his hand.

"Mr. Gray I assume my man has given you my instructions." Darcy spoke not looking directly at the jeweller as he walked towards Roberts to hand off the letter.

"Yes, yes Mr. Darcy, of course." Mr. Gray positioned his cases on the table situated in the middle of the room, and began to pull on a pair of crisp white gloves.

"Roberts I want this letter sent out directly and when you are finished return to me, for I have instructions I must go over with you."

"Yes sir." Roberts bowed swiftly and with the message addressed to Pemberley in hand he left the master to his purchases.

Darcy turned and approached the jeweller.

Mr. Gray had already begun to open his cases and in doing so unveiled a multitude of sparkling jewels. Each one in Darcy's mind undeserving to rest upon Elizabeth's skin.

As Darcy neared, Mr. Gray held up a glistening pair of emerald and diamond earrings.

"I believe these are the ones you made mention of in your note Mr. Darcy."

"They are." Darcy took the earrings out of the jeweller's hand to better inspect them.

"Miss Elizabeth is a lucky woman cousin." Fitzwilliam chimed in from his perch next to the grand window.

"I will be the lucky one." Darcy returned the earrings to Mr. Gray. "That is if she agrees to marry me."

"Why would she not agree to marry you Darcy?" Bingley inquired, straightening himself on the sofa.

"Well she has already refused once before." Darcy ignored the shocked faces of his cousin and friend, and instead began to point out rings he wished to examine.

"Well Darcy, now here is a tale. You have been hiding yourself from us!" Fitzwilliam placed his book down and walked towards Darcy who was now seated and looking at two rings.

"When cousin did you ask Miss Elizabeth to marry you, and when did she refuse?"

"It was many months ago now Fitzwilliam, at Rosings. She refused as quickly as I asked." Darcy handed back the ruby ring to Mr. Gray and picked up another sapphire ring to study.

"I have never known you to give up in your life and I applaud your persistence dear cousin!"

"I am more at ease this time around for Bingley has reassured me with his detailed account from Longbourn that Elizabeth will not be offended by my second proposal.

"I say not Darcy, for she all but professed her love for you in front of Jane, Mr. Bennet and myself." Bingley smiled at his friend and stood.

"Speaking of Jane, I must leave now, for I have kept my wife waiting far too long." Bingley stood and bowed towards Fitzwilliam. "I am happy to return home with glad tidings."

"Thank you Charles." Darcy stood to bid his friend farewell. "Charles you must have known before you came tonight that my intentions towards Elizabeth were pure?"

"Of course Darcy, of course!" A maid entered to hand Mr. Bingley his hat.

"I came to just double check!" And with that Chalres Bingley left the study and began his way back to Jane and their London townhouse.

Darcy watched Bingley disappear from the room and then turned to walk back towards Mr. Gray; a brilliant blue sapphire and diamond ring in his hand.

"An excellent choice sir!" Mr. Gray scrambled to retrieve the ring from Mr. Darcy's hand.

"Yes, I will take the ring and the earrings tonight." Darcy moved back to his desk. "I will also be sending my man to your shop within the week to make plans for a few other commissions, among them a silver jewellery box with the Darcy crest.

"Very good sir!" Mr. Gray began to carefully box up the exquisite gifts, beyond pleased with his luck in clients.

Roberts re-entered the room and stood awaiting his instructions.

Darcy sat at his desk gathering a few of his papers together.

"Roberts, first I want you to make ready the carriage; I wish to depart from London within the hour. Secondly, have the housemaids prepare the Colonel's chamber for he…"

Fitzwilliam interrupted. "Oh no! Darcy I am coming with you. There is no possible way you will have me sit here and wait for news!"

"Fine, fine! Roberts leave us and ready the carriage."

Darcy's man left the study, as Fitzwilliam happily sat back down to finish his third class of spirits.


	22. Chapter 22

Mr. Bennet could not remember a time in his past when he had been so amused!

The entire table at Longburn, occupied with the remaining ladies of the house, was very concerned especially when Mr. Bennet silently reread the just delivered letter for the third time, and like before let out a loud laugh.

"Mr. Bennet! What is wrong? Why will you not share the contents of the letter?" Mrs. Bennet whined while she sat exasperated waiting to become privy to the message that had just arrived.

Elizabeth sat at the far end of the table facing her father praying that the letter he was reading had nothing to do with her!

"My dear Mrs. Bennet." Mr. Bennet put down the letter to look at his wife. "You will be thrilled to know that our dear cousin, Mr. Collins has written to us in the hopes of offering his assistance."

"His assistance? What could that man possibly have to say to us Mr. Bennet!"

Mr. Bennet unfolded the letter once more. "Well it seems that Mr. Collins is concerned for one of our daughters."

Mrs. Bennet sat up in her chair and held her head up high.

"One of our daughters! The audacity of the man!" She leaned closer to her husband. "Well go on Mr. Bennet! What did he have to say?"

"Well you see wife that was the amusing part." Mr. Bennet looked towards Lizzy. "He pleaded with me to send Elizabeth to a convent!"

Mr. Bennet let out another rather loud laugh while his wife's face became bright red.

"A convent? Our Lizzy! What is wrong with the man?"

"Well it seems that he feels her soul is in danger and he believes at least he wrote here." Mr. Bennet pointed to the bottom of the letter. "Or as he put it that his patron Lady Catherine believes Lizzy would serve us better as a nun!"

At this point everyone at the table, save for Lizzy, began to laugh.

Lizzy sat, pale faced, wishing that the horrid day would just end already! How she wished Jane and Mr. Bingley had not left.

Lizzy began to think that a curse had been put on her. Hmm. She did think that Caroline Bingley closely resembled a witch.

Lizzy scolded herself for thinking such horrible things. She resumed eating her potatoes and avoiding eye contact with her fellow diners.

Mrs. Bennet on the other hand could not believe her luck; two daughters married, and the man the estate was bequeathed to was two feet from the insane asylum.

Bingley entered his London home mindful that the night was very late and Jane presumably had retired long ago.

Greeted by a butler Bingley handed off his jacket and hat, and then took off up the staircase to his chambers.

Ascending to the second floor Bingley passed by his wife's quarters and opening the door lightly peered inside. Jane had not retired for she was not in her bedchamber.

Bingley turned and closed the door behind him.

Walking further down the hallway he closed in on his own bedchamber where the light of a lone candelabrum seeped out into the hallway from beneath the door.

Opening the door to his private quarters Bingley finally saw her, his wife.

Jane was dressed in her nightgown, wrapped in a blanket and sleeping awkwardly on the settee.

Bingley pulled off his shirt and kneeled by Jane. Brushing a long blonde curl out of her face he remembered how lucky he was.

Jane began to awake. "Charles. I tried to wait up for you." She began to sit up.

"No worries darling. All is well!" And with that Charles lifted his bride up into his arms and proceeded to rest her on the bed.

Jane lay on the bed, Charles alongside her wishing she could know all of what transpired with Mr. Darcy, but the long day had already begun to take its toll.

Falling asleep Jane feebly continued to question Charles.

"What about Lizzy? What did Mr. Darcy say?"

Charles kissed Jane gently on the check. "All has been set right. Darcy guaranteed me tonight that everything would be resolved. I do believe you shall call Darcy your brother before the month is out."'

"Oh Charles. Thank heavens for that!"

Jane drifted off to sleep quite satisfied.

Charles laid awake watching the candles slowly burn out, and wishing that he could have joined his two friends on the carriage ride back to Hertfordshire.

Pulling Jane closer the darkness of the room concealed the large grin plastered on his face.

How he would have loved to see his mother-in-law's face when she found out the truth!

Darcy and Fitzwilliam climbed into the carriage bound for Longbourn. Darcy positioned himself in his seat checking for the fifth time that the box containing Elizabeth's ring was still in his jacket pocket.

Fitzwilliam shot Darcy a knowing glance of reassurance, and for the first time that evening Darcy was happy to have his cousin with him.

As the carriage pulled away from the Darcy townhouse the master sat poised and determined to bring it back a mistress if it killed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Mr. Collins' message had been forgotten for some time and Kitty had moved the conversation to talk about Lydia and her new home.

Finishing her dinner Lizzy stood and made her way to her father was leisurely finishing his dessert.

"Papa I am going to retire. I feel that the excitement of the last few days has been too much on me. I should go to sleep."

Lizzy bent down to kiss her father.

"Yes Lizzy I think we all should ready ourselves for bed." Mr. Bennet smiled up at his daughter and patted her hand reassuringly. "All will be well in the morning, I am sure of it."

Hill entered the dining room and began clearing the table, while Mrs. Bennet helped herself to another sampling of the pudding.

Lizzy looked back at her father who lovely observed his wife.

Entering the dim lit hallway Lizzy wished she, like her father, could find love in a marriage.

Taking the stairs Lizzy thought of him, Mr. Darcy.

Lizzy thought of Mr. Darcy all the way up the stairs, down the upstairs hallway, and into her bedroom.

Entering her room and closing the door firmly behind her Lizzy pressed her back up against the wall.

She desperately wished she knew how to fix the mess that was twisted between the two of them.

She knew that if she could just talk to Mr. Darcy then all would be rectified!

Lizzy sank down to the floor out of frustration, for she knew that she could not even write to him.

Propriety would not allow it!

Lizzy sat on the floor of her room for some time carefully removing the pins from her tresses.

Finally standing Lizzy ran her fingers through her loose hair and made her way over to the bedroom window she and Jane had spent so many nights gazing out of.

The night sky was filled with bright stars each one beaming back down at Lizzy.

In her current state of gloom Lizzy could not help but feel that they were mocking her, for their beauty was no match for her heartache.

Closing the drapes Lizzy began to disrobe and ready herself for bed. She knew she must sleep but she was afraid of the dreams that awaited her.

For if she could not have Darcy in the flesh then she refused to accept the images her unconscious mind wished to present to her.

Lying down in her bed Lizzy reached out for Darcy's gift that was stowed on her bedside table.

Holding the necklace above her Lizzy could see the glistening jewels even in the darkness of the room.

Pulling the necklace close to her heart and closing her eyes Lizzy accepted her fate, as images of Darcy ran through her mind.

The carriage ride from Town had begun to become quite uncomfortable Darcy professed, particularly since Fitzwilliam's snores overtook the sound of the horses.

Darcy sat, legs stretched out, wishing that sleep would take him as easily as it did his cousin.

Another loud snore alerted Darcy to a simple fact he had been overlooking until then!

Loudly Darcy declared. "If I would have sampled the cognac as effortlessly as you I too would be sound asleep!"

Fitzwilliam grunted and looked over at Darcy, but just fleetingly, for sleep took him again.

Darcy forced his eyes to close, and in his mind he began to construct his plan for when his carriage reached Longbourn.

After several minutes Darcy opened his eyes and sat back up.

"This will not do!" Darcy said to no one in particular, as Fitzwilliam sleep like a new born babe.

He would have to create another strategy for his entire plan so far involved Fitzwilliam drawing his sword and Dracy storming into the Bennet household to abduct Elizabeth.

Darcy sat rubbing his tired eyes, conscious that no great plan would be created under these constraints.

Opening the window shade, Darcy peered out and onto the rolling countryside.

He declared that the sky was filled with the most brilliant array of stars he had ever beheld.

Quickly pulling the shade shut, Darcy acknowledged that he was in no mode to see the wonders of the heavens.

For all he would have to do to see splendour was to close his eyes and think of her. Elizabeth.

Darcy laid his head back against the jolting carriage, all the while making his way closer to Hertfordshire, to Longbourn, and to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Lizzy awoke to a light knocking on her bedroom door. Lifting her head slightly off the pillow she could tell from the light in the room that the morning was quite new and that the household must be still asleep.

She turned over and pushed her head further into the pillow believing that the knocking was just her imagination.

There it was again!

Lizzy slowly sat up and beckoned the knocker to enter the room.

"Come in." Lizzy said, secretly wishing whoever it was would just go away. She was having the most enjoyable dream. She could hardly remember it now, but something about Caroline Bingley being thrown in the stocks.

The knocking was not her imagination, and as Hill entered her bedroom, Lizzy realized that she would most definitely have to get out of bed.

"Good Morning Hill, what is wrong?"

Hill had a slight look of alarm stamped on her face as she entered the bedroom.

"Nothing is wrong Miss Elizabeth, but you will need to get up now! Your father bids you to come to his study!" Hill began impatiently looking for Lizzy's robe in the wardrobe.

"He wants to see me now? Really?" Lizzy proceeded to swing her legs over the side of the bed. "Are you quite positive that nothing is amiss Hill?"

Lizzy stood and Hill assisted her into her robe. Hill had not answered the last question.

Lizzy knotted her robe shut and turned to face the loyal household servant.

"Hill you must tell me! What is wrong?"

"I am sorry Miss Lizzy but I promised your father I would not say a word!"

Lizzy brushed past Hill believing the worst as she took off down the hallway.

Taking the stairs quickly Lizzy made it down to the foyer in record time, and in her haste failed to notice the grand carriage that stood out beyond the front gate of Longbourn.

Dressed in only her nightgown and robe, her hair wild, she entered her father's study fearing the worst!

To Lizzy's great shock she was greeted not by her father but by Colonel Fitzwilliam!

With a low bow Colonel Fitzwilliam greeted the shocked Elizabeth. "Good Morning Miss Bennet. It is wonderful to see you again."

Lizzy did her best attempt at a curtsey without falling over from shear surprise.

"Good Morning Colonel. I must say I am pleased to see you but am unaware as to…"

Lizzy was stopped midsentence as he appeared behind the Colonel!

Mr. Darcy!

Lizzy looked quickly around the room to check for any other unexpected visitors; her father was sitting at his desk, Colonel Fitzwilliam stood in front of her beaming, and Mr. Darcy stood next to him looking both dishevelled and very much alert.

"Mr. Darcy!" Was all Lizzy could say as the grand gentleman came closer to offer a slight bow.

"Good Morning Miss Elizabeth. I have just finished talking with your father. Colonel Fitzwilliam was nice enough to accompany me on my travels from Town." Darcy stood awkwardly awaiting her reply.

"Well." Lizzy stood self-consciously retying her robe as she felt Darcy's eyes on her person.

Mr. Bennet stood up from beyond his desk and made his way over to his daughter.

"Colonel I hear that you are a great enthusiast of wildlife." Mr. Bennet declared as he strode closer to the two gentlemen.

"Yes Mr. Bennet, you heard correctly."

"Well then let us proceed outside and I will show you my horses."

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded politely to his host and with that the Colonel and Mr. Bennet left the study, shutting the door behind them, and thus leaving Lizzy and Mr. Darcy quite unaccompanied.

Lizzy stood now alone in the study with Mr. Darcy who was just feet away from her.

She also perceived that as the seconds ticked by Mr. Darcy was spanning the small gap that lay between them.

Darcy could not believe his luck! Finally things were working out. Mr. Bennet had been delightful and all but welcomed him into the Bennet family, and now Elizabeth was standing before him wearing. Well, wearing her night-time attire. Her hair was untamed and her eyes were bright and iridescent.

How he loved her!

Darcy thought for a moment that all that lay before him might be a dream, but then his Elizabeth spoke to him.

"Mr. Darcy, I, well. I am not sure what is to be said at this moment. I find myself at a loss for words." Elizabeth was beginning to doubt her inner strength as she looked to Darcy to initiate the conversation.

"Well I believe I should explain Miss Elizabeth why I am standing here in the first place." Darcy moved closer to Lizzy leaving only a slim slice of air between them.

"After our discussion in the carriage two days ago I found myself in desperate need of a journey to Kent. In Kent I found it also very necessary to visit my Aunt. While visiting Rosings I found cause to politely inform my Aunt to stay out of our relationship!" Darcy's face reddened with the memory of his last meeting with Lady Catherine.

"Our relationship?" Lizzy bridged the gap left by Darcy.

"Yes, well, I hope it will become a relationship, an attachment." Darcy stammered, feeling Lizzy's body so close to his own.

"Mr. Darcy I must offer my apologies once again, for I…"

Darcy stopped her.

"No apologies are due from you dear Elizabeth, it is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I should have never left Longbourn those two days back, when Bingley came to me last night and…"

It was Lizzy's turn to interrupt!

"Mr. Bingley saw you? How? He and Jane left on their honeymoon tour yesterday."

"No they did not; Bingley came to Town to threaten me into marrying you!" Darcy smiled down at Lizzy. "I could have saved him a trip if I was candid with him before and expressed how marrying you is my dearest wish!"

Before Lizzy could respond, Darcy had bent down on his knee and removed the package wrapped by the London jeweller.

Lizzy looked down at him, and gently removed the gift from Darcy's hand.

Darcy waited a moment for the gift to be opened and looked up at Elizabeth as she removed the magnificent ring from its enclosure.

Lizzy stood in the silence of her father's study holding the glimmering ring. She had no words to offer as a reply so she did what she believed to be the most natural recourse.

She bent down to become level with Darcy and placed her lips on his!

Darcy took the gentle kiss as an adequate reply, and in standing pulled Lizzy into a strong embrace, never unlocking the kiss Lizzy had initiated.

They stood in that attitude, intertwined together and kissing for some time, until their solitude was breached by a drowsy Mrs. Bennet who had come in search of her husband.

As she opened the door to the study and strolled in she was greeted by a very distressing sight and before she had cause to speak her mind she fainted flatly on the floor.

Darcy and Elizabeth separated, but not before the future Mrs. Darcy had her engagement ring placed on her finger.

Darcy bent down to kiss Elizabeth's hand before he made his way over to collect his future mother-in-law off the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Elizabeth Bennet was oddly still as she sat at her mirrored dressing table.

A flood of activity buzzed about her in the swarming room, but still she did not flinch.

Mrs. Bennet, now fully recovered from her earlier fainting spell, sat propped up with pillows on Lizzy's bed, dictating orders to her female servant.

Kitty and Mary were each given separate orders by their mother, thus making for a very frantic scene in small chamber.

"Oh Hill hurry, make haste!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked out hysterically. "We must have Lizzy downstairs at once, or…" The lady of the house theatrically fanned her handkerchief around in front of her face. "…or the charming Mr. Darcy might reconsider and leave the house!"

Lizzy did not move an inch as Hill began pulling at her hair to create a thoughtful design.

The second oldest Bennet daughter seemed to be in a daze, ignoring all activity in the room, and blocking out even her younger sisters' grumblings about being roused so early and to their horror to attend to Lizzy.

Lizzy's eyes instead endlessly gazed down at her new adornment, a ring, which christened her left hand.

She could not believe all that had transpired since she rose from her bed in the early hours of the morning.

A ring, a passionate embrace, and now a husband.

"A husband, a husband… " Lizzy pondered this new revelation over and over in her head.

She could not believe that the morning was anything but a glorious dream, but wait, she focused back on the ring.

She was reminded again that it was no dream, but reality. All that transpired in her father's study was real, and she was now engaged to Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy.

"No!" Thought Lizzy. "My Mr. Darcy!"

A smile began to tug at Lizzy's lips as she thought of Darcy and the embrace they shared before her mother had penetrated their solitude.

Lizzy remembered the feeling of her body flush against Darcy's.

He held her tight in his arms, cradling her frame, consuming her with his arms and then his lips.

Ready and all too willing Lizzy kissed him most ardently back, and when his lips parted and his tongue began to gain entrance into their caress, she did not hesitate but encouraged his activity.

A red flush began to travel down Lizzy's neck as she recalled her memories of her last parting with Darcy.

Lizzy thought if only he would kiss her like that again, she swore she would become as uncontainable as Lydia!

"Miss Eliza. Are you ill?" Hill's eyes found Lizzy's in the large looking glass situated at the dressing table.

Lizzy flushed anew, this time with mortification at her recollections and longings.

She swore she would maintain her decorum and decency, first by pushing her heady reminiscences of Darcy to the back of her mind…..for now.

"Yes Hill, I feel very well, very well indeed." Lizzy smiled up at the trusted servant.

Hill went back to braiding Lizzy's hair up on top of her head.

Mary began to lay out Lizzy's dress and shoes, while Kitty returned to the room with an update on the gentleman waiting downstairs.

Lizzy began to take small breaths realizing that soon she would have to be in the company of Mr. Darcy again.

Looking down at the ring once more Lizzy wondered what the rest of the day would hold.


End file.
